Reverso
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: A una ceremonia destacada en Luna Nova han llegado distintos líderes de Inglaterra, entre ellos Andrew Hanbriege y su padre, quienes vienen a compartir un rato con las jóvenes brujas. Pero entre ellos, un chico aparentemente desconocido los acompaña, cautivando a más de una chica y haciendo sentir a Akko celosa. Rubio y ojos azules ¿Alguna idea? Diakko (Y ahora continuará con más).
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo que no escribía nada por aquí, igual, aprovechar de agradecer sus comentarios en historias anteriores. Nos estaremos leyendo en otra oportunidad también ;)**

* * *

 **POV's Akko**

Mi plan era perfecto. Un chico guapo y con clase que causara furor entre las demás, que fomentara la envidia y que me pusiera en lo alto de la pirámide, siendo la punta dorada que refleja la luz del sol. Ya no más la brujita más torpe de toda la Academia Luna Nova, no. Ahora la chica más afortunada de toda la escuela, porque traía conmigo a un galán, a un hombre de mundo y además de todo, para rematar, al más listo y encantador de todos.

Nada pudo hacer Andrew contra él, pues, en cuanto mi chico puso los pies sobre el salón, todas esas féminas desesperadas por contacto masculino, se amordazaron a su presencia y no lo dejaron ir más. Más.

Alto, más alto que el promedio de mujeres. Rubio, con el cabello corto, ondulado y algo desordenado. Ojos azules que miran intensos. Y una de esas sonrisas, que con sólo hacerla aparecer, hace pensar que el mundo es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de cosas espléndidas. Él era perfecto, él llamaba mucho la atención y él debería haber sido sólo mío, pero la búsqueda apresurada del encanto, que convirtió su ser en espectáculo de galardón, lo hizo desvanecerse entre la multitud de admiradoras y dejarme a mí allí sola, con los hombros caídos y la vergüenza en todo el rostro.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Escuché de pronto a Andrew susurrar, y sólo así pude advertir lo cerca de mí que estaba. Yo lo miré, sin saber qué decir, exactamente.

\- N-no… no lo sé… nunca lo había visto antes – Murmuré apenas.

\- Mmm – Él pareció no creerme, más la duda acrecentaba en su rostro. Y con un dedo sosteniendo su barbilla, se atrevió a hablarme otra vez, ahora, frunciendo el entrecejo – Me parece algo conocido…

Entonces me reí exageradamente, pues no quería darle crédito a Andrew. Él era inteligente y no tardaría en descubrir la verdad, lo que me dejaba en una única opción; adelantarme e ir tras mi supuesto "acompañante". Pero ¿cómo? Llamaba tanto la atención, que si de pronto lo tomara del brazo y lo jalara fuera, se vería extraño. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa y rápido.

Lo miré imaginando alguna forma de apártalo de su lugar, rodeado de mujeres, cuando me di cuenta de que él sonreía amistoso a todas sus _"fanáticas"._ Amable, las miraba a cada una de ellas y les hablaba un poco, se arreglaba el cabello pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello y luego les sonreía, achinando los ojos, pues sabía que aquello las derretía. Cuán molesto podía llegar a ser para mí siempre que lo repetía.

Fue cuando decidí que no lo soportaba y, sin escuchar a Andrew que me hablaba a lo lejos y Lotte que trató de preguntarme qué me ocurría, salí fuera al patio y me senté en una banca, cruzando los brazos. Mi plan no había funcionado en absoluto ¡o quizás fue una maravilla! Tanto, que ni siquiera pude demostrar que yo, Atsuko Kagari, podría tener un novio guapo que gustara a todos. Fue una pérdida de mi tiempo y una pérdida de su tiempo montar todo este show, pero estaba hecho ya y nada más podría hacerse.

Después de un rato, observando mí alrededor, en penumbras por la oscuridad, decidí volver adentro, pero sin regresar a la ceremonia en el auditorio principal de Luna Nova. No. Porque sabía que las cosas no habrían cambiado mucho allí. Alteré mi rumbo a medio pasillo y me escabullí hasta llegar a la cocina, por ahí donde hace tiempo rondaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me acerqué con cautela a la puerta y, cuando nadie miraba, entré y robé lo primero que mis manos tocaron, para suerte mía, un lindo trozo de tarta de fresas que seguramente darían a los invitados más renombrados. Bueno, alguno de ellos ya no podrá contar con su trozo.

\- Se lo merecen por no darme la atención que merezco – Comenté al aire, mientras me alejaba.

A pasos lentos y concentrada en comer, llegué de pronto al pasillo que daba a los salones de clases de la Academia. Al darme cuenta en qué dirección iba, detuve mis pies en seco y di media vuelta, cuando al acto, oigo como alguien se acerca, apresuradamente.

\- ¡Akko! – Lo reconozco de inmediato, es él. Pero lo ignoro y sigo adelante, como si no me interesase su presencia – Akko – Me vuelve a llamar y ahora su proximidad es notoria, por lo que no me queda más que frenar – Akko – Dice nuevamente y ahora me toma por el brazo, mirándome a los ojos a la vez que me sonríe, contento – Que bueno que te encuentro… Te estuve buscando.

Cuando lo miré, su sonrisa parecía sincera y también, su cabello estaba más desordenado que en un principio, se notaba cansado y algo ansioso, pero no supe realmente el por qué. Me separé de su agarre y lo observé con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Así que por fin te acuerdas de mí? – Dije y él parpadeo confundido al principio, para luego pasar a verse más relajado.

\- Estuve buscándote todo este tiempo… ¿Estás enojada?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – Le respondí acercándome a un pilar cercano a las ventanas, donde aproveché de dejar la losa sucia que había quedado después de comerme el pastel, me giré para verlo después, cruzándome de brazos – No se suponía que todas esas chicas te acosaran y no te dieran espacio para estar conmigo – Lo vi sonreír.

\- ¿Eso significa que estabas celosa?

\- ¡No! Significa que yo también quería destacar – Terminé gritándole y en su rostro noté como rápidamente su actitud cambiaba a una cara frustrada, para luego volver a ser la misma de antes, carismático.

\- Ya veo – Murmuró, asegurándose apenas de que yo lo escuchase. Pronto, se acercó a mí, caminando lento, y me acorraló contra el pilar de la pared, colocando su mano y brazo derecho a un costado de mi cabeza. Aquello me intimidó un poco, pero decidí no demostrarlo, pues, todavía seguía enojada. Él continuó, imperturbable – No debes molestarte… Después de todo, a mí sólo me importa destacar contigo.

Chica endemoniada. Apostaba lo que fuese a que esta era una más de todas las estrategias que tenía para conquistar chicas de manera fácil y rápida en menos de quince segundos, raro no era que todas nuestras compañeras brillaran por él. Aun así, conmigo no le saldría tan fácil.

No le respondí, ni con palabras ni con gestos, pero tal vez mi cuerpo me traicionó un poco y me sonrojó. Lo supongo por el ardor de las mejillas y su sonrisa victoriosa, que luego se alejó de mí y quiso quitarse la corbata. Mencionó algo de sentirse incomoda ya, muchas horas escuchando a señoritas hablar la fatigaron.

\- Debería quitarme esta ropa ahora ¿No crees? – Al escucharla, el estupor en mí salió arrancado en una brisa, y congelada en mi puesto, tartamudeé apenas:

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿T-te refieras aquí y ahora?! – Solté abrumada y ella rápidamente comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no… ¿Por qué pensaste en eso?

Alborotada aún, con las mejillas más coloradas que antes, alejé mi vista de su cuerpo y deslicé mis ojos hasta centrarlos más allá en el pasillo, donde otro joven conocido venía en mi dirección. Andrew corrió hasta quedarse frente a nosotras dos y allí, se alzó de cejas, incómodo por la situación.

\- Akko… Ahm, te estaba buscando, pero no sabía que estabas con…

\- Su novio – Lo cortó Diana, llegando hasta estar delante de él y extender su mano, que Andrew miró como objeto extraño y la apretó ligeramente, soltándole en un instante – Es un placer conocerte… Andrew Hanbriege ¿No?

\- Sí, él mismo – Le continuó él, viéndose extrañado – Lamento no poder decir que te conozco… ¿A qué escuela vas?

\- Oh, es que yo no soy de por aquí… Y dudo que conozcas el país de donde vengo, por lo cual, no vería necesidad en presentaciones de este tipo… Más bien, podrías decirme porqué buscabas a Akko.

Estaba segura de que al preguntarlo, Andrew fue tomado por sorpresa, porque no dijo palabra en más de un minuto completo. Sólo me miraba a mí y luego a Diana y otra vez a mí. Supuse que Diana lo estaba haciendo sólo para molestarlo y la verdad no me incomodó tanto, pues ya bien podía alardear de estar con el chico guapo y que esto se difundiera. Andrew sería excelente para difundirlo.

Entonces aclaró su garganta, llevando su puño a la altura de su boca y luego bajándolo de vuelta a un costado de su cuerpo. Y dijo:

\- Sólo… me preocupé. Estaba hablando con ella cuando no la vi más, pensé que le pudo haber pasado algo malo… además, me sorprende encontrarla contigo, cuando dijo no haberte conocido al preguntárselo.

\- Una novia celosa es una novia enojada ¿No es cierto, mi amor? – Diana llevó sus ojos azules a mí y con cautela tomó mi mano entre la suya, acercándola a sí misma. Nuevamente obtuve un sonrojo.

\- ¿M-mi amor? – Pregunté nerviosa. Y tarde caí en cuenta de mi error, pues no debía hacerlo parecer ajeno, por supuesto que un novio podía dedicarme palabras cariñosas, eso no debería sorprenderme. Pero para mi suerte, Diana supo disimularlo muy bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Me habló, figurando que yo hubiese llamado por ella.

\- Ahm… Creo que es mejor que… me acompañes a mi cuarto… la verdad es que no me siento muy bien.

\- ¡¿A su cuarto?! – El sobresalto de Andrew nos hizo saltar a las dos.

Yo me apegué a Diana por error y ella me sostuvo, supongo yo, como acto instintivo de protección. Entonces creí que sería necesaria la retirada. Más no aguantaría de todos modos. Al diablo con esto, al diablo con el plan. Ahora lo único que quería era esconderme y ya no llevar esto a un grado más comprometedor. Nos despedimos de Andrew como pudimos y casi salimos corriendo por el pasillo, hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Al terminar de abrir la puerta fue que me detuve a examinar mi mano que todavía sostenía la de Diana y la solté casi de inmediato, caminando de espaldas a mi cama, completamente roja.

\- Yo creo que ha salido bastante mal todo, pero podemos dejarlo en el pasado. De todas formas, gracias por intentarlo – Dije y casi sentí que vomitaba las palabras.

Tuve que sentarme en mi cama para pasar la vergüenza, pero poco y nada duró mi momento de sosiego, cuando Diana cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó hasta posicionarse al lado mío. Ella me miró con la misma sonrisa que había dedicado a todas las demás chicas, pero su mirada era distinta, se notaba más alegre. Pensé que, quizás, se estaba burlando de mí y cuando le pregunté de qué se reía, ella levantó su dedo índice y señaló mi cara, precisamente mis labios, diciendo:

\- Es que tienes una miga de algo ahí – Remarcó y se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí – Mm, parece un pedazo de bizcocho… ¿Estuviste comiendo a escondidas otra vez? Porque no recuerdo que hubiese… - Deslizó su dedo por sobre la comisura de mis labios y luego se lo llevó a la boca, comprobando el sabor – ¿Pastel de fresas o sí? – Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y tuve que respirar hondo, para contestarle.

\- Es que… es que…

\- O tal vez me equivoco y ese es sólo el sabor de tus labios ¿No? ¿Me equivoco, Akko? – Pronunció más cerca de mí y su voz se hundió, dejando paso a la intriga.

De pronto, su respirar se hizo más presente en mí y algo dentro de mi pecho se sintió extraño, conmocionado, casi como si quisiera explotar y salir de dentro de mí, pero no lo podía describir específicamente, porque no tenía conocimiento previo de él y me asustaba, me hacía temblar y sudar.

\- ¿Puedo probarlo? – Su voz me despabiló, y cuando lo noté, ya estaba mucho más cerca, y sus ojos miraban mis labios como los míos miraban los suyos. Pero no le entendí ¿Qué era eso de probarlo? ¿Qué debía probar? – Tu boca…

Mis dudas se extendieron todavía más y, paradójicamente, no quise saber nada, cuando en un sublime contacto sentí como sus labios se encimaban con los míos y su toque, suave y húmedo, me cautivaba en un frenesí fruicioso de sensaciones inexpertas.

Su boca era suave, cálida, sabía bien y me encantó. Su roce era perfecto y me hacía sentir querida, en especial, cuando sus brazos me rodearon la espalda y su pecho se acercó al mío, haciéndome sentir su corazón latir tan alborotado como este propio aquí dentro. Luego se alejó, me miró a los ojos y con la punta de su nariz acarició la mía, volviendo a darme otro beso de la misma manera, incluso más apretado. Me sentí extraña, pero feliz, y sólo quería que me abrazara, que me abrazara fuerte.

Luego preguntó:

\- ¿Te gustó? – Buscó mis ojos para decírmelo y yo asentí, embobada, haciéndola sonreír – Ya no hay nada que puedas envidiarle a otras chicas ¿No?

\- Creo que no…

Mi voz apenas y pudo salir, apoyada en su pecho, me sentí como una niña que buscaba el calor de su oso de peluche en una noche de invierno. Diana irradió ese calor para mí, uno confortable y que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que me lo ofreció. Pero no tardó mucho en interrumpirlo tampoco. Después de acariciar mi pelo por un tiempo, me alejó y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez queriendo separar mis labios entre sí. No entendía su fijación por esto, hasta que aparentemente logró su cometido, y ahora su lengua entraba en mi boca.

Al principio me aparté, pues lo sentí extraño y yo misma ya me sentía rara. Las piernas me temblaban y las rodillas tiritaban incluso si no las movía. Además de que un nudo se hacía en mi garganta. Con todo esto y, aun así, no quise que parara por completo, sólo que me diera un tiempo.

\- Es que yo no… no sé cómo… - Mascullé, intentado hablar lo más claro posible. Pero fallé miserablemente, haciéndola reír. Diana negó con la cabeza y me dijo que no me preocupara.

\- A mí me gustan de todas formas.

Dijo y se acercó otra vez, sólo que ahora tiró de mí hacía atrás y me acomodó sobre la cama, yo agarrándome de sus hombros para evitar su lejanía. Entonces volvió a acercarse, encontrándome a mí misma con los labios levemente separados, esperándola dispuesta. Pero caóticamente, en ese instante, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta y en ella se dejaron ver Sucy y Lotte entrando y hablando casualmente. Diana se quitó rápidamente de encima mío, sentándose a un lado, pero ya era tarde, pues ambas nos habían visto y lo que fue peor, del susto, supongo yo, el hechizo de transformación que mantenía a Diana con la apariencia de un chico se desvaneció en ese momento, llevando a ambas chicas a gritar de la sorpresa.

Temerosa, lo único que atiné a decir fue:

\- N-no es lo que parece… - Y Diana, inmediatamente después de volver a su estado natural, complementó:

\- Ahora es mucho peor…

* * *

 **Cualquier falta de ortografía o texto incoherente, como siempre digo: ¡Un hechicero lo hizo!**

 **Espero les haya entretenido.**

 **L-Lauriet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por venir a leer esta continuación inesperada de "reverso" (Siento que es el peor nombre que pude ponerle, pero bueno) Agradecimientos, abajo.**

* * *

\- _¡No me gustas! ¡Ni siquiera me agradas! ¡Eres la persona más detestable que he conocido en mi vida y ni siquiera una amistad quiero tener contigo! ¡PORQUE-NO-ME-AGRADAS!_

Me sentí como una estúpida tras decirle aquello.

Mientras todas las miradas se concentraban en nosotras, mis ojos, no podían apartarse de Diana por ningún segundo. No supe realmente el por qué. Si fue porque tuve miedo de lo que las demás dijeran de mí o si temía por que Diana reaccionara peor de lo que yo estaba actuando. Pero no fue así, por lo menos, Diana no tomó ninguna represalia sobre lo que yo estaba haciendo. Sólo se quedó observándome, en silencio, parada a unos metros de distancia de mí. No me dijo nada en ese entonces y no me ha dicho nada desde entonces tampoco. Se ha mantenido a distancia, pero no de forma severa. A veces, me la topo en el pasillo y me saluda, aunque yo no le respondo. A veces, estoy tratando de realizar un truco de magia y las profesoras le dicen que se ocupe de mí, pero yo siempre me niego a recibir su ayuda. Y hace un par de días, la maestra Chariot le pidió que me hiciera una tutoría especial, a la que yo me negué enfrente de toda la clase y le dije cosas que realmente no pensaba o no pienso del todo.

Pero esto ocurrió porque a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarme en aquel día de la ceremonia de Luna Nova. Si bien Lotte y Sucy no nos dijeron nada luego de vernos, estoy casi segura de que sospechan de buena fuente lo que pasó entre nosotras dos y eso me desespera del todo ¿Y si malinterpretan las cosas? ¿Y si creen que yo y Diana…? No, me niego a pensar en ello. Pero, de todas formas, es injusto, porque yo no quería tratarla así. No fue justo de mi parte decirle todo lo que le dije y mi arrepiento. Y aun así y con todo esto, no me siento con el valor de ir a hablarle, ni verla, ni pedirle perdón ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? – Azoté mi cabeza contra el escritorio, mientras chillaba insultos breves.

Que soy una cobarde, que tengo poco valor y poco respeto, que mi mamá no me educó para tratar así a las personas. Sin embargo, por mi cabeza corría el pensamiento de ¿por qué sólo a ella la trato así, por qué con ella es tan fácil? Bueno, no es como si no haya sido grosera con otras personas antes. Pero es que con Diana todo tenía que ir a un extremo. No podía sólo decirle que no me hablara más, sino que tenía que gritarlo. Y no podía sólo gritárselo a ella, sino que tenía que hacerlo frente a toda nuestra clase, incluso cuando ella no me había hecho nada malo. Definitivamente tengo que aprender algo de esto.

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Iré a pedirle disculpas! – Me dije alentándome, mientras me paraba de la silla y afirmaba mis manos en el escritorio. Pero al momento de ponerme en pie, sentí que un temblor fino me recorría el cuerpo y con éste hubo que sentarme de vuelta. Y es que me sentía aterradamente nerviosa – ¿Y si ya no quiere verme?

La duda no era infundada. Había actuado de forma vituperable desde nuestro beso y muy posiblemente ya esté enojada conmigo, digo, se ha enojado por cosas menores. Pero, por otro lado, si no lo estuviera y me acepta de todos modos, sería como estar jugando con su corazoncito. Su lindo corazoncito…

\- ¡Ay, Akko, concéntrate por favor! – Nuevamente golpeé mi cabeza contra el escritorio y entonces miré por la ventana, con la mirada nublada.

En serio no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Diana, pero ¿Qué había de los míos? ¿Sería correcto engañarme a mí misma y fingir algo que no siento? Tal vez, en ese entonces, cuando estábamos las dos, sólo me dejé llevar ¿Y qué podía hacer con ello? Bajé mi vista un momento, sosteniendo ahora mi cabeza con mis manos. Había muchas formas de ser cordial con una persona. Si lo pensaba bien, si lo pensaba como Diana, algo me decía que la manera correcta de disculparme primero, sería a través de una carta.

\- ¡Sí! Eso parece buena idea…

Diana es una chica tradicional, así que si me disculpo con ella a través de una carta, seguro esto me facilitará el hablar con ella después. Pero debía ser cautelosa con lo que escribía, porque no quería dar paso a malos entendidos. Entonces tomé una pluma y el frasco de tinta en mis manos, después de haber acomodado una hoja blanca frente a mí. Me dispuse con todo lo que tuve a escribir algo para ella, para que no se sintiera mal. Tenía tantas ideas en mi cabeza para expresar, que al momento de poner la pluma sobre el papel, ya no tuve ninguna. Fue como si se hubieran esfumado de la nada y el nerviosismo se hubiese apoderado de mí.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! – Me levanté con la tinta y la pluma aún en mis manos y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación – Son las siete de la tarde, si no escribo o hago algo antes de las nueve, las chicas llegarán y verán que estoy tramando hacer algo para Diana y comenzarán a dudar de mí.

Salté desde mi cama a la de Sucy en más de una oportunidad, todavía sin poder decidirme qué hacer. Ya era, la carta no sería, pero debía haber otra cosa. Quizás hablar con ella directamente, sería lo más sensato.

\- Pero si no me acepta… – Me detuve en medio de mi escándalo y divagué un momento. Ya más no tenía qué perder, sería todo o nada – No me importa. Iré ahora a su cuarto y solucionaré este problema… Le pediré perdón y ya está, como una mujer madura.

* * *

Todo el camino a su cuarto me la pasé repitiendo lo mismo: _Soy una mujer madura, soy una mujer madura,_ tantas veces como me duró el aliento, aliento que se fue con el viento cuando estuve parada frente a su cuarto. A la hora, entendí que debía tocar, pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, me di cuenta que había traído conmigo la tinta china y la pluma. De lo nerviosa que estaba, lo más probable es que ni siquiera haya pensado en dejarlos. Vista de este desprovisto, me dije que volvería después, pero justo cuando iba a marchar, la puerta enfrente de mí se abre y da paso a una de las compañeras de cuarto de Diana, Hannah.

\- ¿Akko? – La escuché decirme y yo cerré los ojos rezando porque no mencionara nada a Diana. Pero al parecer, mis suplicas no llegan tan alto – ¿Vienes por fin a disculparte con Diana?

Abrí los ojos casi sin querer mirarla y por ello, me desvié para mirar al interior de la habitación. Equivocación incluso más grave, porque Diana estaba dentro y me la topé de ojo a ojo. Ahora tragué pesado y volvía mirar a Hannah, para negar cualquier acercamiento.

\- N-no… no viene para eso, yo… ¡yo no quiero disculparme con nadie!

Dije y pensé que con esto podría escapar, pero fue todo lo contrario, porque, al parecer, en pos de mi defensa, Diana se terminó acercando y posando junto a Hannah para hablarnos a ambas.

\- Hannah, no la molestes. Si vino aquí debe ser por algo importante ¿No, Akko?

Escuchar su voz, después de tanto, tan cálida y refugiante, me hizo sentir pequeña y ya no pude hablar más. En vez de eso, me retiré, sin decir nada. Pero antes, apreté el frasco de tinta negra en mis manos y se lo arrojé en la ropa a Diana, echándome a correr luego. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar de ellas fue como Hannah decía que si acaso para eso había ido y a Diana diciendo que no había importancia alguna. Mas, noté que si estaba molesta.

* * *

Sucy y Lotte durmieron plácidamente aquella noche de día sábado, pero yo no pude pegar pestaña en todas esas largas horas, pues cada segundo que pasaba pensando, era para recordar lo estúpida que fui al lanzarle la tinta encima a Diana. O sea, que si antes estábamos mal, ahora estaríamos peor. Acabada por estar largas horas de sueño sin dormir, al final me puse de pie y salí a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la Academia, en fin, era todavía demasiado temprano como para que alguien más, a parte de las profesoras y hacedores de aseo, estuviesen despiertos. El sol estaba recién saliendo.

Di vueltas por varios lugares, hasta que me decidí regresar, pero en un último impulso me propuse la meta de arreglar las cosas con Diana. Más no podía empeorarlo ¿Cierto? Corrí hasta llegar a su cuarto y toqué un par de veces, esperando que fuese ella quien me abriera y obviamente, que por ello, estuviese despierta. No tuve que esperar tanto, quizás segundos, para que alguien me abriera la puerta y me topase de frentón con Diana, la Diana de siempre, pero vestida diferente. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y un pantalón buzo gris, no traía calzado y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, hecho, notoriamente, con prisas. Al saberme frente a ella, su boca se torció y sus cejas se fruncieron, mostrando su confusión de verme ahí. Pero no era para tanto, tarde o temprano querría disculparme con ella, no le veía la gran cosa.

Al final, opté por hablar yo primero, pero sin mirarla más a la cara.

\- ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo un momento? – Le dije y ella no tardó en responder, inclinando su mano para invitarme a pasar.

\- Claro. Hannah y Bárbara salieron a la ciudad, así que puedes sentirte cómoda.

Me sorprendió un poco su cordialidad al hablar, pero recordé que Diana siempre es así con los demás, así que sólo lo acepté. Entré y me quedé de pie en medio de su habitación, hasta que ella me señaló los sofás. Tomé asiento entonces y ella en el sillón contrario al mío, subiendo ambos pies sobre éste, mientras rascaba su cabeza. Incluso ella parecía nerviosa ahora.

\- Bueno, y ¿de qué querías hablarme? – Me preguntó, como queriendo iniciar con buenos términos. Pero su mirada se centraba en las tazas de té que estaban sobre su mesita de centro. Yo también me concentré en ellas, para evadir su mirada y, al final, no pude contestarle su pregunta, sino que pregunté:

\- ¿Por qué vas vestida así? No… No es normal en ti.

\- Mmm ¿Lo dices por esto? – Ella dijo, sosteniendo su camiseta, y luego sonrió – Es que ayer una chica muy parecida a ti, vino y me lanzó tinta sobre el pijama. Y el problema es que la tinta china no sale tan fácilmente.

\- Pudiste ocupar magia.

\- Pero no todos los problemas se solucionan con magia, Akko. Como éste, por ejemplo.

Nuevamente introdujo el tema, "nuestro tema". El caso es que yo, hasta este momento, no quería hablar de él, todavía no quería asumirlo. Pero ella iba a insistir y lo supe porque al finalizar su frase, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, sosteniendo sus manos sobre el borde del sillón, con sus ojos atentos a los míos. Y dijo:

\- Si no quieres que pase, no pasará. Despreocúpate por ello – Acercó su mano a mi pelo para arreglarlo, pero cuando la sentí cerca, de inmediato la aparté, haciendo que volviera a hablar, esta vez, con más compasión – No tengo problemas en que me rechaces, porque no soy del tipo que se muere por amor. Aprendí a quererte y así mismo, puedo aprender a alejarme de ti. Y no tiene que ser para siempre, podemos ser solo amigas ¿Qué te parece?

\- No quiero…

\- Akko. Comprendo que esto te pueda incomodar, pero debes decírmelo. Sé clara ¿Qué significa ese no quiero? ¿No me quieres a mí, no quieres que sea tu amiga o no quieres que me aparte de ti, eh?

No le dije nada y esto le dio el pie para retirarse. Me dejó sentada en su sofá y ella se fue a sentar a su cama, bajo mi casual mirada. No se veía enojada, ni tampoco me hablaba de esa forma, pero sí lucía algo frustrada.

\- Bien – Volvió a hablar, con la misma serenidad de antes – Entonces, me responderé yo sola y cuando acierte, tú me lo harás saber ¿Lo tienes? – Asentí despacio y luego de unos segundos, me acerqué hasta ella, para sentarme a su lado en la cama. Entonces comenzó a hablar – Tienes… miedo de sentir algo por una mujer – Negué – Ya estás enamorada de alguien – Volví a negarlo – De verdad yo no te agrado – No respondí a eso – No te sientes preparada para una relación – Casi sentí que atinaba con esa respuesta, pero todavía seguía insegura. No se lo aclaré – Quizás… Tienes miedo de decirme la verdad y lastimarme ¿No es cierto? – Mordí mi labio inferior, sin mirarla, cuando ella buscaba mi mirada incesante – Aceptaré la verdad que me digas… Vamos, confiesa.

\- Siento… siento haber derramado tinta sobre tu pijama – Terminé diciéndole y ella se sorprendió en un principio, pero su sonrisa calma y sus ojos apacibles y generosos, me dijeron que no tenía problema con ello, por eso proseguí – Y también siento haberte dicho que no me agradabas, cuando es todo lo contrario… Me agradas mucho.

\- Qué bien, al menos así nos llevare…

\- Y siento haberte apartado de mí la noche que Lotte y Sucy casi nos vieron besarnos. Es que… no soy muy buena con esto de las relaciones.

\- Descuida, sería mi primera vez de todos modos. No me hubiera gustado tener público en aquella oportunidad… Además creo que me sentí más confiada por lucir como varón, al menos así, tenía la mínima ventaja de que no me rechazaras tan feo.

\- … Sí que es confuso esto – Dije, luego de soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Fue cuando creí tener la confianza necesaria para hablarle mirándola directamente a la cara, sonriendo – Te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustas… Pero también mentiría si dijera que me gustas… Esto es complicado, porque cuando te portas tan amable conmigo, así linda y gentil, tengo muchos deseos de estar contigo, pero conozco la otra parte de ti, y no me gustaría que estuvieses riñéndome por todo o menospreciándome. A veces puedes ser muy grosera y tosca.

No escuché que me respondiera de inmediato, de hecho, no lo hizo. Al oírme hablar, pude verla reposar su espalda contra el colchón de su cama, en dirección a la ventana que tenía frente a ésta, donde el sol iluminaba su rostro. También, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y así se quedó mirando hacia afuera, tal vez el cielo o alguna otra cosa, no supe con exactitud, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en algún punto del mundo. Decidí acercármele con cautela, arrodillándome justo a su lado, ella no se percató de mí y siguió como si nada, paciente.

\- ¿Crees que soy grosera?

\- No con las demás… sólo conmigo – Respondí.

\- Tú me sacas de quicio muy a menudo.

\- Podrías reclamarme con más cariño, así me demuestras tu amor ¿No?

\- ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de ti?

\- ¿No lo estás?

Diana calló de nuevo y tomó asiento sobre el colchón, afirmada en sus brazos y manos, para mirarme cara a cara. Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos y sus labios muy cerca también. Pude sentir su respirar. Y pude sentir cómo se detuvo el tiempo entre las dos, enlenteciendo todo a nuestro alrededor. Su boca demoró una infinidad en moverse, en hablarme, en responderme. Incluso para mí iría más rápida una tortuga que ella, pero debió ser mi desesperación, quería que lo dijera ya, quería oírlo ya. Y cuando me lo dijo, todo volvió a ser como antes.

\- Tú me gustas mucho, Akko. Pero no sé si es amor…

\- Mm…

Mentiría si dijera que sus palabras no me afectaron. Pero es así ¿no? Ella estaba siendo sincera cuando me dijo que no sabía si estaba enamorada y yo, bien, estoy en su misma posición. No tengo idea de si me siento así por ella, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. Así que me acerqué a sus labios, lentamente, cerré mis ojos y busqué su contacto como la otra vez. Ella me recibió sin oposición alguna y en mí recargó su boca, comenzando con un beso bastante suave y tierno. De pronto, su respirar me hizo cosquillas en la nariz y terminé sonriendo, mientras Diana se acomodaba para sostener mi mejilla con una de sus manos. No sé si lo que sentí fue amor, pero mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho cada tanto, diciendo que por favor no me separara porque no estaba lista para ello. Pero que yo lo escuche, no significa que Diana haga lo mismo, así que ella se separó, buscó aire y volvió a besarme, pero su beso cada vez se hacía más superficial, hasta rosar mis labios con delicadeza y acabar por alejarse.

\- No sé si esto es amor, pero se asemeja bastante ¿No crees?

* * *

 **Cualquier falta de ortografía o texto incoherente, como siempre digo: ¡Un hechicero lo hizo!**

 **Espero les haya entretenido.**

 **L-Lauriet**

 **Ahora sí, gracias por todos sus comentarios, verán que me dedico a leerlos, y agradezco que gusten de mis historias. No me atrevo a hacerlas muy largas porque me conozco y no suelo terminarlas. Pero esta la continué, porque sentí que podía agregar un poco más, para no dejar un final abierto. Aún así lo volví a hacer, así que ahí se ven.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Queridos todos, no me considero una persona románticamente cursi, pero he de admitir que con esto vomito corazones y arco-iris. Disculpen, esto va en contra de todas mis leyes sobre el amor, que debe ser rudo y masoquista (7V7 lol, por supuesto que no) Con todo esto, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Bueno, cómo explicarlo. Cuando comienzas una relación, las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles. Al menos, yo creía que esto era así y, poco a poco, me he dado cuenta de que no, de que el concepto de pareja feliz es sólo una ilusión que te puede entregar el ser correspondida por primera vez a una persona. Sin embargo, durante estas semanas, el estar con Diana se ha vuelto algo fascinante como tedioso a la vez. Extrapolando el hecho de que nuestra relación no es formal y hemos decidido no decírselo a nadie, bueno, quizás yo he decidido por ambas no divulgarlo, pero Diana no ha estado en desacuerdo.

\- _"Si quieres que sea un secreto, será nuestro secreto"._

No me malinterpreten. Adoro los pequeños momentos que puedo pasar con ella, pero son sólo eso, _pequeños momentos._ La mayor parte del tiempo cada una está haciendo sus cosas, cada una estudia por su cuenta, sale con sus amigas, realiza actividades y todo de forma individual. De todo lo que hacemos, no hay nada en lo que yo pueda decir: _Esto sólo lo hago con ella, porque ella es mi pareja._ Nada.

Aunque bueno, es cierto que a veces preferimos no decirle a nadie que qué es eso tan importante que nos surge, quizás, a mitad del almuerzo o en tiempo de descanso, que debemos irnos tan rápido. Tal vez, es cierto que de repente me invento una excusa con Lotte y Sucy y quiero escaparme a la biblioteca, sólo para saber que Diana estará allí esperándome. Si tuviera que llamar de alguna forma a nuestro pequeño momento, sería: _el pequeño momento de Diana y Akko en la biblioteca_. Generalmente está desocupada, no muchas alumnas de la Academia van allí en busca de un libro. Y si los buscan, Diana conoce el lugar perfecto a donde ninguna iría a por uno, porque esos ya son viejos y están en otros idiomas, lenguajes que ella entiende y que a mí me faltarían años todavía para poder comprender una sola palabra.

Por eso es que me sentí tan emocionada cuando la vi al entrar en la biblioteca. No lo habíamos planeado. Simplemente yo estaba allí y ella también. Nos encontramos sin querer, supongo yo. Pero sé que Diana se puso contenta, porque cuando sacó su vista del libro que leía y me miró, una sonrisa instantánea se generó en sus labios. Yo entré en silencio, manejando la puerta detrás de mí con delicadeza hasta cerrarla, me acerqué como si no quisiera ir por ella y terminé estando de pie frente a sí. Diana cerró su libro, dejándolo en el estante, y sonriéndome con gusto, me habló:

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho que estaría aquí ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Su soberbia al decir, me provocó risa, porque sé que no lo decía en serio, pero aun así le salía bastante real. Luego me abrazó.

\- No te estaba buscando… De hecho, sí vine a estudiar.

Le respondí separándome, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Quizás esto la decepcionó, ya que en su rostro atisbó un deje de molestia. Pero no le di mucha importancia y fui por mi libro, porque realmente necesitaba estudiar.

\- ¿Y qué buscas exactamente? Puedo ayudarte.

\- La maestra Finnelan me castigó por llegar tarde a su clase hoy…

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Y ahora debo hacerle un reporte sobre lo último que vimos de la lección – Dije y la observé, esperando resultara el puchero de cachorro que intentara entregarle en ese momento – ¿Crees que tú…?

\- Soy tu novia, no tu esclava. Debes realizar tú misma tus deberes.

Está bien, me ofendió bastante que se negara tan rotunda a ayudarme, pero por otro lado, no pude contenerme. Cuando dijo ser _"mi novia",_ inmediatamente sonreí y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Y es que cuando Diana lo dice, siento que las palabras toman un valor especial, un significado más profundo para mí.

No le reclamé, ni le hice mala cara. Sino que la abracé y la apreté fuerte entre mis brazos, casi como si quisiera sacarle el aire, cosa que le molestó y me lo hizo saber en el acto.

\- N-no… aprietes… De-de todas formas no te haré el trabajo…

\- Jo. No te abrazo porque quiera convencerte de ello… - Debatí, sosteniendo mi quijada sobre su pecho – Te abrazo porque te quiero.

\- No seas manipuladora.

\- No lo soy…

Dije y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, inclinándome un poco para poder alcanzar su altura. No era tanta la diferencia, así que sólo me costaría un poco de esfuerzo. Al tener mis ojos frente a sus ojos azules, le sonreí todavía más y ella me miró extrañada. Ya sabía Diana qué tipo de cosas tenía en mente, pero ella seguía siendo muy precavida para acercarse a mí. Después de nuestra última gran conversación, siempre esperaba a que yo le diera una señal y entonces pudiese luego ella tomar la iniciativa. Para eso, era gentil y paciente.

\- No aceptaré un beso como soborno.

\- Apuesto a que sí.

Sonreí.

Diana se sonrojó antes de apoyarse en mi frente. No se veía muy convencida de hacerme caso, pero tampoco se negaba. Más bien, parecía hacerse del rogar, aunque no le durase por mucho tiempo. ¿Quién diría que yo me convertiría en su punto débil, aquello de lo que no puede escaquearse?

Tomé su mentón con ambas manos, acercando sus labios a los míos, esperando a que me besara. Lo hizo apretujando su boca húmeda contra la mía y, no sé si por costumbre o por reflejo ya, también abrí mi boca. Jamás creí que podría dar este tipo de besos, al menos, no a esta edad. Sin embargo, me acostumbré tanto a hacerlo con Diana, que ahora se siente totalmente bien, raro, pero bien.

Nos quedamos de pie en medio de la biblioteca, besándonos por algunos minutos. Diana a veces se alejaba de mí para verme a los ojos y sonreírme, después aproximándose de nuevo a mi boca. Ella gustaba de darme besos fugaces en los labios y en seguida convertirlos en uno más profundo, uno donde hacía que su lengua chocara con la mía. Al principio, y lo recuerdo bien, me causaban arcadas, no por asco sino por invasión. Me imagino que los primeros besos de toda chica, sí, más de las chicas que de los chicos, son un poco traumantes. No que uno no los disfrute cuando se dan con la persona indicada, pero de todas formas siguen siendo traumantes.

Aunque si lo pienso mejor, pudo ser peor ¿no? Diana tiene muchas cualidades que la convierten en la candidata perfecta para dar tu primer beso, porque tiene unos labios finos y suaves, húmedos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y cuando te acercas a ella, huele bien, y créanme, esto es un factor importante a la hora de dar un beso.

Cuando ella te besa, lo hace con delicadeza, creo haberlo dicho antes. Tiene cuidado de acercarse y casi siempre rosa su nariz con la mía precedente a la aproximación final. Además, le gusta mirarme primero a los ojos y luego a la boca, porque sonríe cada vez que lo hace. Y sus ojos son otro gran punto a tocar, porque cuando Diana me besa, veo que sus ojitos azulitos brillan, me mira atenta y después los va cerrando poco a poco hasta que se deja llevar totalmente por nuestro beso. Lo sé, porque muchas veces me quedo viéndola cuando lo hace. Tiene una forma particular de besar y eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es lo que ella pensará de mí? ¿Huelo bien? ¿Le gustarán mis labios? ¡Rayos! Vengo de almorzar y no me he lavado los dientes ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Terminé separándome abruptamente de Diana y ella me observó desconcertada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Me dijo, con las cejas confusas y una mano flotando en el aire – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Ah-ah, sí… Pff, claro – Exhalé – Sólo que debo hacer el reporte y no se hará sólo. Ya sabes.

\- Ah, sí. No te preocupes… yo te ayudo. Pero sólo será ayudar.

\- No te pedí nada más…

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, apenas sentí el sol entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, me levanté ipso facto de la cama y salí corriendo por los pasillos. Sé que Lotte me gritó que la esperara si quería ir a comer algo, pero yo no estaba apurada porque tuviera que comer, no esta vez, por lo menos. Sino que hoy día, Hannah y Bárbara saldrían a la ciudad y eso significaba que Diana estaría sola, lo que significaba…

\- ¡TIEMPO DE CALIDAD EN…!

\- ¿Akko?

Mis pies se detuvieron derrapando en el piso. Hannah y Bárbara me miraron enrarecidas.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan animada?

\- Tanto que ni te dio tiempo de cambiarte _la_ pijama – Las dos sonrieron con sorna al hablarme, y yo observé mi ropa y sacudí mis hombros ignorante. Diciendo:

\- ¿No se decía _el_ pijama?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

Y de la nada, el encuentro se había vuelto completamente incómodo. Decidimos, bajo el mutismo y la unanimidad, que sería mejor dejarlo hasta ahí. Y siguiendo cada una su camino, nos dispersamos por los pasillos hasta que, volteando a nuestras espaldas, no nos viéramos más. Menos mal, suspiré luego, al menos así no di paso a las preguntas realmente incomodas. Continué mi marcha sobre mis pies, llegando hasta la habitación de Diana, toqué un par de veces rítmicamente y a los segundos me abrió, ya vestida con el uniforme de la Academia, una lástima, porque pensé en pasar la mañana recostadas un rato. _Linda vida en pareja._

Ella me saludó, sonriendo.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

\- Pues si sabías, debiste esperarme en la cama ¿No crees?

\- ¿Disculpa?

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Dos, tres segundos. Ya para ese entonces había caído en cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquello. Pero para mi suerte, Diana no lo había malinterpretado, y el único vestigio de mi comentario, fue el repentino sonrojo que se me subió a la cabeza después.

Cuidado con las palabras, Akko.

\- Sólo pensé que… podríamos pasar un tiempo juntas.

\- Quisiera, pero tengo cosas que hacer, perdona. Voy de salida a hablar con la directora – Me respondió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Yo la seguí con la mirada.

\- ¿Algo importante?

\- No mucho. Quieren discutir algo conmigo, respecto a los siguientes exámenes… Estoy viendo si puedo encargarme de algunas tutorías, para ayudar a las maestras.

\- ¿Tutorías para mí? – Le sonreí, esperando que siguiera mi broma, pero o no la captó o de frentón me ignoró. Su respuesta fue seria.

\- Tutorías para todas, pero especialmente para ti. Me preocupan un poco como van tus notas.

\- Cada vez van más alto… La vez anterior saqué cincuenta puntos.

\- En un examen de cien.

\- Me sirvió para aprobar.

Diana suspiró y se detuvo para hablarme.

\- Sé que no debería meterme en esto, son tus calificaciones y tu responsabilidad. Verás tú como decides vivir tu vida, pero… no puedo evitar pensar que lo estás haciendo mal. Y me llego a sentir culpable porque yo también soy parte de tu distracción…

\- No es para tanto – Reí, sacudiendo la mano. De verdad no lo era – Ya logré pasar muchas materias… Sólo quedan las de Finnelan-sensei y la de la profesora Nelson. Pero ella misma dijo que ya estaba mejorando en el vuelo ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que debes estudiar más.

\- ¿Para poder estar a tu altura?

Se lo dije con enfado y lo admito. Detesto que nos divida y fue justamente por esto, que en un principio, no quería aceptar ser su novia. Ella se paró frente a mí, alzando una ceja y se acercó para abrazarme, pero no será suficiente. Suspiró.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza ¿Qué es eso de "altura"?

\- Que eres superior a mí y necesitas que yo esté a la par o no podremos estar juntas.

\- Eso es estúpido.

\- Y ahora me llamas estúpida.

Recargué mi barbilla sobre la de ella y comencé a gruñir, como ella suspiraba cansada. Luego de segundos sin pedirme disculpas, decidí castigarla jalando de su labio inferior con mis dientes, cosa que también le disgustó.

\- Akko no muerdas – Me dijo y la solté, antes de que se enojara de verdad – Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta que me muerdas – Le reclamé, mostrándole el flanco de mi cara. Ella respondió:

\- Yo no te muerdo.

\- Pues… No me gusta que no lo hagas, entonces.

Nos separamos finalmente y ella me dio una de esas miradas que te dicen: _"No te regañaré, pero debería hacerlo. Así que agradécemelo"._ Yo bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Espero acabar lo más pronto posible con la reunión… - Llamó mi atención hablando y luego soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio – ¿No quieres que comamos juntas después? – Sonreí inevitablemente.

\- Sí, no estaría mal.

Creo que ambas fuimos incapaces de mirarnos a la cara, pero yo estaba que moría por la alegría y Diana debiese estar por las mismas. Cuando se despidió, yo la vi marchar, y cuando se perdió doblando la esquina del pasillo, yo di media vuelta y volví a mi habitación. No sé qué es esto y porque me hace tan feliz, pero de seguro sólo Diana puede provocarlo.

* * *

 **Cualquier falta de ortografía o texto incoherente, como siempre digo: ¡Un hechicero lo hizo!**

 **Espero les haya entretenido.**

 **L-Lauriet**

 **Gracias Fer, gracias Diana y a todos los que comentan (no es necesario que lo hagan, pero se les agradece) y...**

 **Fer, nunca lo tomé por el lado de que esto fueran etapas del amor, pero me pareció muy _entrete'_ la idea y la tomaré, este capítulo demuestra que la tomaré, _Arigato Gozaimasu xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor..._

 _Ya, sabía que algún día lo haría, y ese día ha llegado. Una actualización de reverso, a casi un año de su publicación, madre mía._

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

Si nunca en sus vidas han sentido lo que es el verdadero temor, déjenme decirles que esto únicamente se debe a que, en sus vidas, han tenido que enfrentarse a la peligrosidad que significa tener que asistir a una de las clases de Lukic-sensei. Y, por supuesto, no me malinterpreten, con esto no quiero decir que ella sea un tipo de maestra "ogro", como sí se le podría llamar, tal vez, en mi condición, a la Profesora Finnelan, toda estricta y con sus reglas bien definidas. Sino más bien, me refiero al carácter de sus lecciones y a lo espeluznante que pueden llegar a ser sus gestos y facciones al moverse y hablar. Lukic era una maestra peligrosa, pero por las razones equivocadas, en especial, con una materia tan arriesgada a cargo. Porque, por un lado, y como les mencionaba anteriormente, Finnelan-sensei es muy estricta, pero sé que además de un regaño en sus clases no obtendré ningún otro tipo de daño efectivo, si saben a lo que me refiero; pasa lo mismo con las materias de la maestra Badcock o Úrsula-sensei; no así con _Farmacología, alquimia y jurisprudencia._

Yo, por alguna razón, sentía que esta maestra obtenía algún tipo de placer al asustarnos a todas con su forma de hablar y reírse, además de su entusiasmo por lo grotesco, algo sumamente familiar para mí en mi equipo. Pero quizás, hoy, no era el día en que yo estuviese capacitada mentalmente para soportar tanta presión. Quizás yo, hoy, no quería atemorizarme por sus conspiraciones maquiavélicas ni las dificultades que traía consigo en sus clases. Quizás yo, hoy, no quería tener que estar sosteniendo los tubos de ensayo, ni los vasos precipitados o tener que cubrirme la boca y nariz de los extraños humos de las posiciones con una mascarilla que apenas sí funcionaba. Quizás yo, hoy, ni siquiera estaba facultada esencialmente para llevar a cabo ningún tipo de experimento, porque mi cabeza estaba totalmente distraída en la única persona que podía poner mi mundo de revés. Y estaba hablando justamente de Diana, con la cual, desde hace ya semanas, había comenzado una relación en secreto que se me escapaba de las manos.

\- Sólo concéntrate, Akko. Recuerda lo que dijo la maestra Lukic… "Una gota de más puesta y acabarán haciendo desaparecer todo el salón".

Seguramente eso debía ser alguna fantasía de la maestra, que impulsaba a sus alumnas a estar más nerviosas que lo de costumbre y centradas al máximo en su tarea. Algo similar a como debería estar yo, pero con muy malos resultados.

\- Lo sé, Lotte, tranquila, lo haré bien.

Aun así, intenté de darle algo más de confianza en mí, volviendo a lo que realmente me convocaba aquí: Colocar una mísera gota en el frasco de ensayo. No podía ser tan difícil, me decía internamente, moviendo mis manos en una inclinación que me permitiera verter el líquido purulento de forma perfecta en el frasco contrario, pero que incluso así, no dejaban de tiritarme. La posibilidad de fallar me atemorizaba, así que, suspirando, volví a donde estaba antes y tomé aire, conteniéndolo en mis pulmones antes de volver a tratar si quiera a mover uno de mis dedos. Sucy no se vio muy conforme con mi deceso.

\- Este es el paso final. Si lo logramos, Akko, obtendremos un diez, seguro. ¿No quieres acaso tu primer diez, aunque sea grupal?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero…

\- Entonces hazlo.

Muy bien, Sucy no estaba siendo muy considerada hasta este punto, lo que sólo me dejaba pensando en el por qué mejor no lo hacía ella. De nuestro grupo, era ella quien se sabía experta en creación de pociones mágicas y amante de las clases de Lukic-sensei. Dejarme las partes difíciles a mí, solo era una treta jugada únicamente para después poder echarme la culpa de los desastres y que todas las demás se enteraran de que fui yo, nuevamente, la torpe que devastó un salón completo. Qué injusticia.

Malhumorada, dejé los frascos sobre la mesa y me sostuve de ella, respirando en un intento desesperado por llamar a la buena suerte. Una vez lo hice, finalizando un cántico extraño que acababa de inventar, torné a sujetar otra vez los frascos y esta vez sí envalentonarme para hacer el intercambio, pero antes, una miradita al resto de los grupos no me haría daño ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, inspirarme para ejecutar las acciones que debía llevar a cabo, no es lo mismo que copiar ¿No? De igual forma, no me importa, así que lo haré de todos modos. Sólo una miradita, quizás… quizás al grupo de Amanda, porque apostaba a que ellas estarían en la misma situación de nosotras, _la última gota._

Por lo que, con cautela, deslicé mis pupilas a través del rabillo de los ojos y me frené en cuanto hube divisado la cabellera enmarañada y bicolor de Amanda, siendo ésta, dentro de su grupo, la encargada del paso final. Entonces agudicé la vista para fijarme en cómo lo haría. Primero, tomando el frasco número 1 en su mano derecha y el número 2 en su mano izquierda, básico. Sonreí y seguí poniendo atención. Continuó ella con una sonrisa, mencionó algo que debió ser divertido a su parecer, pero no le entendí y, al parecer, ni Jasminka ni Constanze lo hicieron, ya que ni un ápice de risas se les escucharon; Amanda, por otro lado, fingió olvidarlo y seguir con su tarea, pero en el momento justo del derrame de la gota, una sombra negra opacó mi vista, logrando que mis intentos por emular a Amanda se vieran completamente frustrados. Y de verdad que hubiese reclamado de ser cualquier otra persona la que me estorbara, pero tratándose de la maestra Lukic, muy pocas posibilidades me hubieran quedado de aprobar esta materia de haberlo hecho.

Ella, con su figura encorvada, su cabello llegando casi hasta el suelo y su sonrisa arrugada y escalofriante, mirándome, fue suficiente para que yo me abstrajera y regresara de golpe a mi realidad, concentrándome de nueva cuenta en mis propios frascos. Pero antes de irse, la señora no tuvo reparo en burlarse un poco de mí.

\- Espero que no esté mirando en otras direcciones cuando esté colocando la última gota de la pócima – Dijo y se giró estruendosamente, golpeándome la cabeza con el bastón antes de continuar. Menos mal y su golpe fue suave, pues, de lo contrario, todo el líquido de los frascos se me hubiese soltado – Concentración, señorita Kagari. No queremos más expedientes de explosiones en su hoja de vida – Yo reí forzadamente y asentí como respuesta.

\- No se preocupe, Lukic-sensei, esta vez todo será seguro…

Y bajo mis risillas nerviosas, ella se alejó. Aunque algo en sus ojos no me dejó tranquila, porque en ellos podía leer claramente la palabra "FRACASO", iluminándose como cartel de neón. Ya nada. Suspiré. Si ni mi maestra ni mis compañeras de grupo se fiaban de mí ¿Cuál era el caso de que yo lo hiciera? A mi infortunio, le agrego nuevamente el zigzaguear el salón con mi mirada, recorriendo cada parte de él, buscando a la única persona que me importaba dentro. Diana estaba terminando el experimento con sus dos amigas y ninguna se veía incomoda con ello. Pues claro, bufé, con Diana cualquiera tenía un diez, asegurado, incluso siendo un burro.

Ahora que lo pienso, estas clases que no necesariamente son en grupos estratégicos, deberían ser aleatorias. Quiero decir, los grupos deberían seleccionarse al azar y no por el color de sus bandas. Sería justo para todas de ser el caso.

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Lo cierto, es que no me incomoda para nada trabajar con Lotte y con Sucy, ellas son mis mejores amigas, pero obviamente tendría una predilección especial por trabajar con Diana, si es que ello implicase obtener una nota más ventajosa para mi promedio final, además de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi supuesta novia. Que, de novia, insisto, solo tenía el nombre.

Sin querer, terminé redundando nuevamente en el quehacer de un grupo ajeno al mío y cuando me detuve en el grupo azul, presté especial atención en Barbara, quien, contrario a lo que yo hubiese creído, siendo el paso más difícil y el que requiere mayor habilidad, estaba ejecutando el intercambio de la última gota. Con serias complicaciones, he de resaltar. Ella estaba sosteniendo los dos frascos frente a las miradas provisionales de sus restantes compañeras de equipo, Hannah un poco más suave que Diana, la cual parecía un témpano, cruzada de brazos y juzgando en todo momento los movimientos de su amiga. A Barbara, esto pareció afectarle y, por el breve segundo que la miró a los ojos, sus manos tiritaron con mucha más notoriedad. Hannah se percató, pero no dijo nada. Diana también se percató, pero por el tiempo en que se dedicó sólo a observarla, no hizo nada hasta comprender que debía ayudarla.

Así que, con una dulzura inherente a su recurrente actuar, ella le sonrió y posó una de sus manos sobre la de Barbara, dándole un par de instrucciones. Aquello no me fascinó de la mejor manera, pero me pareció que era lo indicado. Después, logrando un poco más de confianza, Diana volvió a dejar a Barbara actuar por sí sola, hasta que ésta, moviéndose más resueltamente, logró que ambas bocas de los frascos chocaran entre sí. Cuando esto sucedió, la rubia únicamente propinó un sublime golpe con el chasquido de sus dedos a la cara posterior del frasco en lo alto, provocando con ello que una sutil y necesaria gota cayese dentro de la pócima. El resultado fue como se esperaba, la gota cayó y una pequeña explosión de color rosado y brillos se esparció por el ambiente, dejando muy contentas a las tres integrantes del equipo azul.

¿Por qué nosotras no podíamos ser así de unidas?

Me giré para contemplar a Sucy y Lotte hablando entre ellas. Sugiriendo que se habían distraído en algún asunto en particular, lo que no debería ocurrir si están en mi equipo y tenemos un trabajo por hacer.

\- Ya, chicas ¿Quieres ayudarme por aquí? – Les espeté, apretando con una fuerza inusual los dos frascos de mezclas mágicas en mis manos. Ellas me miraron y Sucy fue la primera en hablar.

\- Solo vierte la gota que falta y terminemos con esto, quedan como unos quince minutos de clase.

\- Pero ayúdenme – Insistí devuelta, agitándome – ¿Y qué sucede si me paso? ¡El salón completo estallará!

\- Akko, yo no creo…

\- Y es justamente lo que no debe pasar.

Un nuevo golpe en la cabeza me advirtió de la presencia de la maestra Lukic a mis espaldas, y éste fue incluso más fuerte que el anterior. Me quedará un triste chichón en la coronilla si sigue así.

\- Pero sensei – Me dirigí a ella, con todo mi cuerpo girándose – No quiero que me salga mal.

\- No hay ninguna razón para que eso ocurra – Ella negó y volvió a poner su bastón detrás de su cuerpo, siendo persistente en su labor de vigilarme – Vamos, señorita Kagari, si no lo hace, usted junto a su grupo reprobarán, tiene diez minutos.

\- Akko, debes hacerlo rápido.

No importa cuanta insistencia de Lotte o reclamos de Sucy me hubiesen llegado, el hecho de que ahora sea yo la única que resta del salón por finalizar la pócima, me deja en una perfecta exposición a los ojos de todos quienes quieran verme y juzgarme. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta conmigo?

Un lamento al aire y este es el principio del fin.

Agarré valor entonces y me puse en posición. Las demás también lo hicieron, cubriéndose con las mesas o preparando sus varitas. Cielos, incluso pude ver a Diana aguantando su mano en su cinturón, por precaución a lo que yo pudiese provocar. Qué poca confianza en mis habilidades. Pero no importa. Un poco más de aire y… aquí voy.

Sólo una minúscula gota.

Sólo una minúscula gota y ya.

¡Sólo una maldita minúscula gota era lo que me faltaba! ¡¿Alguna excusa para hacerme estornudar en ese preciso momento, por las Nueve Antiguas Brujas?! Como predije, todo se convertiría en un caos. Pero Diana siempre fue más rápida y lista que yo, por lo que, previendo la situación, ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para encerrarme en una barrera contenedora y dejar que solo yo me llevara la explosión conmigo. Justo ¿No? Quiero decir, yo lo provoco, yo respondo, yo me expongo. Pero, pudo haber sido un poco más considerada y sólo haber encerrado mis manos, podría vivir con ello.

El dolor que sentí a partir de ese momento, no se lo deseo a nadie, porque era un escozor que me consumía de pies a cabeza, uno que me mareaba y hacía que todo me diese vueltas. Vueltas que se tomaron la gentileza de mostrarme a la gente que se arremolinaba ante mí, todas ellas con rostros preocupados o asombrados. Lotte fue la primera que supe se acercó en cuanto caí al piso, ella me gritaba clamando por mi consciencia, pero, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que pasó hace exactamente medio segundo atrás, no le iba a responder. Sucy, por otro lado, debió soltar algún comentario sarcástico hacía mí, que fue vaneado, de inmediato, por un bastonazo de la maestra en su cabeza. Y lo último que me propuse a mirar, ya con las fuerzas residuales de mi cuerpo, fueron los ojos de Diana, contempladores. No me importó su gesto molesto y desaprobatorio, pues sabía debía estarlo fingiendo, pero sus ojos eran un cuento muy distinto, porque ellos eran incapaces de mentirme. Y sabía exactamente lo que ellos querían decir. De ahí en más, todo se tornó en un eco lejano y oscuridad.

* * *

Con una comodidad avasalladora, creo jamás haberme deslizado en el cielo como lo hago ahora. Rodeada de tersuras blancas, reposando dentro de una nube que era magníficamente regada por luz matutina, cerniéndose entre sus detalles. Paz y tranquilidad, elementos cruciales a la hora de dormir, que eran completamente saciados en este cuarto de paredes blancas, pisos blancos, y repisas blancas copadas de distintos medicamentos y vendajes. ¿Cuándo había muerto y reaparecido en el paraíso? Meciéndome en la cama, no dejé paso a respuestas innecesarias ¡Estaba muerta! ¿A quién le importa saber en qué momento morí, si ya lo estaba? Mejor dejarlo así, mejor disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que me entrega el más allá, como esta exquisita cama de almohadas mullidas, sábanas tersas y colchones bendecidos con el hundimiento perfecto y placentero. Podría acostumbrarme a esto para siempre.

\- Para siempre – Mascullé, devolviendo mis palabras al mundo real, donde repiquetearon en los oídos de alguien más allí presente. Sin saber de quien se trataba, pues la pereza de abrir los ojos era más fuerte que yo.

\- ¿Akko? ¿Estás despierta? – La figura dijo con preocupación y sorpresa, más, no le di el gusto de ser respuesta. Sólo atiné a estirar todo mi cuerpo, creyéndome poseedora del secreto más bien guardado de la humanidad, mientras abría mis ojos acostumbrándolos a la luz. No fue gran sorpresa ver como una de las primeras cosas que se aparecía ante mí, era un lindo angelito al pendiente de mis movimientos. Él, con su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojitos azules mirándome, se inclinó un poco y volvió a preguntar si me encontraba bien. Sin embargo, mi respuesta otra vez fue nula. A cambio, lo tomé de las mejillas y le sonreí, acariciando su rostro de arriba abajo, como si no creyera en su existencia.

\- _Brillas, brillas, criatura celestial del señor._

\- Muy… bien. Estás loca, así que supongo que eso significa que estás bien – El angelito habló despreocupado y procedió a dejarme un tierno beso en la frente, el cual logró que me sonrojara. Los angelitos no deberían hacer eso, es como, violar las leyes divinas del cielo y la confraternización con los humanos.

\- Pero yo estoy muerta, así que no importa – Mascullé al final y, otra vez estaban allí, los ojos confundidos del ángel, observándome.

\- No estás muerta, Akko. Solo te desmayaste por la explosión en la clase de la maestra Lukic… y acabas de despertar, lo que es muy bueno, me tenías muy preocupada.

Sí, recuerdo eso. Y por eso mismo es que digo que estoy muerta. Nadie en su forma más sana podría haber soportado una explosión así, ni siquiera yo, a prueba de todo maltrato en esta vida, habido y por haber. No. Me giré sobre mi costado y negué suavemente con la cabeza. No me engañaría este ángel volteado para caer en las brasas del infierno. Estoy a un nivel superior a eso.

\- Lo dices para que caiga en tus mentiras, pero no lo haré.

\- No te miento, Akko – Su voz siguió sonando tenue, aunque ya lo hubiese descubierto en sus truculentos juegos – Estuviste inconsciente como por dos días, ya es sábado en Luna Nova.

\- ¡Dos días!

Y, de pronto, mis ojos encontraron la fuerza necesaria para abrirse de golpe y sacudir mi cuerpo fuera de la comodidad intrínseca de la cama de la enfermería, mirando en todas direcciones, desorbitada.

Inconsciente durante dos días ¡Pude haber muerto! ¡Y todo por culpa de Diana! Qué ángel más embustero me dieron.

\- ¡Tú me pusiste en un coma! Diana ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue? – Finalmente le grité, sacándome esta molestia creciente de mi pecho. Ella, por supuesto, vaciló antes de contestarme cualquier aberración que se le ocurriese.

\- Pues, soy consciente de ello, pero… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No soy fan de tener que hacerte daño, Akko. Lo sabes. Pero antes que todos…

\- Mejor uno ¿No? Y eso que soy tu novia, por favor no me quieras tanto si es así como tratas a los que amas.

\- No es que no te quiera – La volví a escuchar hablar, pero la verdad no quise hacerlo. En vez de ello, me crucé de brazos y volví a recostarme, sólo que esta vez, mi espalda era todo lo que podría ver de mí, si es que ella se decidiese a permanecer sentada al lado de la cama, no siendo el caso. Diana se levantó de su silla y apoyó ambas manos flanqueando mi cuerpo, en un acorralamiento digno de una presa valiosa. _Gracias, al menos eso es mejor que nada_ – Sabes lo que siento por ti y… de haber pensado mejor las cosas, quizás hubiese planeado algún otro movimiento. Pero pasó muy deprisa ¿Quién diría que estornudarías? Tenía plena confianza en que lo harías bien y… Bueno, la vida es un poquito más dura contigo.

\- Bastante, diría yo – La secundé, girándome apenas para lograr ver su rostro a unos centímetros de mi hombro. Diana seguía pendiente de mí, guardando hasta el más mínimo detalle con su pupila. Entonces, yo volví a dejar de mirarla, concentrándome en la ventana más alejada del cuarto, mientras percibía como ella movía su cabeza, asintiendo a mis palabras.

\- Lo suficiente. Recuerda que no a todos les toca fácil. Pero quiero ayudarte con eso, no quiero hacerte daño.

Su dedo índice se rosó con delicadeza contra mi mejilla expuesta y se deslizó inteligentemente hasta acariciar mis labios resecos, de posibles dos días sin beber ningún líquido. No lo creo, el enojo todavía no se evapora. Ni con todas sus caricias, ni con todo su infinito cariño escapando de sus ojos. Ni siquiera sus besos servirían en estos momentos, aunque se sintieran tan sabrosos en la coyuntura de mi cuello.

Involuntariamente, dejé escapar un sonido que sonó muy extraño a través de mi garganta. Y si Diana lo escuchó, no lo sé, pero quise cubrirme la boca de todas formas, por si acaso volvía a pasar. No esperando que ella exhalara tan fuerte cuando presuntamente sí enganchó mi jadeo. A ello, le sumó, además, arrastrar la punta de su lengua por todo el largo y ancho de mi mandíbula, estremeciéndome a más no poder. Estos sentimientos dicotómicos no funcionan en mi mente, porque querer que siga y querer que se detenga, no pueden llevarse a cabo al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos debía dominarme. Pero mi flamante novia no ayudaba en nada.

\- Ya, Diana, detente. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para esto. Además, todavía no te he perdonado…

Quizás, el haberla empujado no fue lo más indicado de hacer, pero estando en mi posición, no veía más opciones aparentes. Diana estaba siendo extrañamente insoportable y pegajosa, y aquello comenzaba a fastidiarme.

\- ¡Ya deja tus juegos y tómame en serio!

\- Por supuesto que lo hago, Akko. Y para demostrártelo… – Ella me respondió y rápidamente se movió para retirar una bolsa de su bolsillo, agitándola frente a mis ojos. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, entonces, fue resplandeciente. Y supongo que creyó que yo me conformaría con eso, un tonto regalo sacado de tal vez dónde, con el que la perdonaría y todo esto quedaría en el pasado. Ah, pero no sabe cuan equivocada se encuentra. Aunque era llamativo, no le di importancia y seguí ignorándola, sin ninguna expresión aparente en la cara. Posiblemente, esto la confundiría más, pero ya no me interesaba lo suficiente – E-es un regalo… para ti.

\- Puedes dejarlo en la mesa, lo abriré después.

\- Correcto – Ella asintió, pero no hizo ningún amago de hacerme caso. Aquí seguía todavía, sin apartarse – Ah… Sé que tal vez no te importe ahora, pero te gustará cuando lo abras o, al menos, eso espero. Siento decir que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te gusta más.

\- Por algo será ¿No? – Ella suspiró.

\- Muy bien, no me quieres ver. Ya lo entiendo y lo mejor será que me vaya, antes de que alguien me vea contigo.

\- Sí… genial… Haz lo que quieras.

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la sien y no agregó palabra incluso cuando cerró la puerta al salir de la enfermería. No pude verla marchar, pero algo dentro de mi pecho me decía que feliz no había estado. Aún así, no podía ser siempre tan blanda con ella. Habían pasado semanas en donde lo único que podía hacer con Diana era mirarla, a veces hablarle porque nuestros equipos se encontraban, otras porque de verdad necesitaba su ayuda en algo y, al final, parecíamos lo mismo que un par de amigas, amigas lejanas. Y sé, sé que es porque yo pedí que lo nuestro fuera un secreto, pero… No lo sé, yo a veces siento que esto se vuelve agridulcemente aburrido.

Al poco de pensarlo, acabé suspirando sobre la almohada y todavía así, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lamentarme, pues cinco minutos después de que Diana desapareció por la puerta, ésta se abría de nuevo, dejando entrever a Lotte acompañada de Sucy y las demás chicas. Ellas al verme, se alegraron de que estuviera despierta y comenzaron de inmediato a narrarme todo lo que había pasado durante mi ausencia. Yo me senté para aparentar poner atención, sin embargo, no estaba muy concentrada en sus palabras. Sonreía cuando ellas lo hacían y asentía cuando escuchaba alguna pregunta. Y para mi suerte, estas acciones dieron frutos, pues ninguna sospechó nada… ¿Qué sospecharían de todos modos, si nada ha pasado?

\- Déjame decirte que tienes mucha suerte – Amanda habló sobre todas las demás, por fin, captando mi atención. Yo la miré y alcé una ceja confundida, entonces le di el pie para que continuara – Lukic puede ser muy benevolente a veces, sólo a veces, y ha decidido dejarlas con una calificación de ocho. Nada mal para ser el único grupo que lo arruinó.

\- Akko lo arruinó – Sucy dijo y yo suspiré, no queriendo escuchar más del tema. Y agradecía enormemente que Lotte estuviera conmigo para comprenderme.

\- No creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello, pero sí… fue una buena calificación al final… - Ella sobó mis hombros con una sonrisa agraciada y luego se giró, sorprendida de ver una pequeña bolsa roja aterciopelada descansando sobre la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama – ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo y yo me apresuré a quitársela de las manos, ocultándola en mi pecho. Actitud demasiado sospechosa – ¿Algo personal?

\- N-no… Bueno, sí… Es algo… Creo que es personal. Es que cuando desperté ya estaba aquí y… no lo he querido abrir por… por…

\- ¿Por? – Amanda se aproximó con una actitud peligrosa – Vamos, Akko ¿Algún admirador secreto? Eso me parecería raro, ya que todas en la academia somos mujeres… ¿En qué juegos andas? – Su sonrisa ladina no me dejó tranquila y sujeté todavía más fuerte la bolsa entre mis manos.

\- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! ¡Yo no estoy interesada en… _eso_!

\- ¿En _eso_? – Amanda se cruzó de brazos. Me sorprende lo persistente que puede llegar a ser esta chica – Bueno, y si no le haces a _"eso"._ Significa que debe ser de otro admirador ¿No? La pregunta es… ¿Cómo Andrew se enteró de que estabas enferma? ¿O acaso fue coincidencia?

\- ¿Y quién dice que es de A-Andrew? – Ella levantó una ceja. Yo me sonrojé completa ¿De dónde saca esas conclusiones? – ¡N-no es de Andrew!

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes si no lo has abierto?

\- P-porque no lo es ¡Ya deja de molestarme!

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Andrew! ¿Qué hace aquí?

El movimiento para mi fue fraccionado y no sé cómo pude caer en un juego tan absurdo. Claro que Andrew no estaría en la academia, no tenía motivos. Pero incluso así, yo giré mi rostro para mirarlo por la ventana, al mismo tiempo en que Amanda arrebataba la bolsa de mis manos y la abría enfrente de todas. ¿Se puede experimentar un para cardiaco a mi edad? Porque prometo que siento que voy a morir.

\- ¿Qué es esta cosa? – Ella elevó un lindo llavero de cristal entre sus dedos con la figura de Alcor en él, y comenzó a menarlo sin nada de cuidado – ¿Un llavero? Pues, tu caballero no es esencialmente romántico que digamos… - Suspiré con alivio – ¡Ah, pero queda algo más! ¡Hay una nota!

\- ¡Noooo!

Me puse de pie sobre la cama intentando desesperadamente arrebatársela, pero Amanda me esquivó fácilmente, comenzando a leerla.

\- _Mi linda Akko, quizás nuestra relación no ha sido perfecta debido a la distancia, pero eso no significa que no recordaré los momentos más importantes de ella. Y espero que esta sea la prueba… Este es un pequeño presente para celebrar nuestro primer mes en pareja… Te quiero mucho…_ Andrew.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grité confundida, y todas se giraron a verme y luego a Amanda, la cual agitó sus hombros riendo burlona.

\- Ya, ya, no dice Andrew aquí. Pero por lo roja que te has puesto, puedo apostar que se trata de él ¿No? ¡Uy! Qué escondido te lo tenías ¡En una relación a distancia, señorita Kagari! ¡Te haces la mojigata!

\- No es así – Volví a caer sobre la cama, rendida por tantas emociones – Yo no tengo porque hablarte de ello.

\- Bueno, por lo menos, ahora ya sabemos la razón por la que te mantenías tan distraída.

\- _Mierda…_

* * *

Nuestro primer mes juntas ¿Ya en serio? ¿Un mes? ¿Cómo puede pasar así de rápido el tiempo? En un momento ella acaba de pedirme ser su pareja y, al otro, ya me hace regalitos tontos para recordarme que es mi novia y que me quiere mucho. Suspiré, apoyada en mi escritorio y jugando con la figura de cristal de Alcor entre mis dedos. He sido terrible ¡Terrible! Ni siquiera me hubiese acordado de ello, con accidente o sin él. Por eso Diana se comportaba tan melosa, de haberlo sabido…

\- ¡Hugh! ¡De haberlo sabido! – Gruñí en voz alta, sacudiendo mi cabello con ambas manos.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué te irritas? Has actuado como idiota todo el día – Yo me levanté de mi escritorio y asentí a las palabras de mi más amargada amiga.

\- Sucy, eres demasiado observadora, o quizás, yo demasiado legible, pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Necesito tomar aire, necesito levantarme de esta silla y salir a tomar aire.

\- ¿A las nueve de la noche? – Lotte cuestionó desde arriba en su cama y yo volví a asentir, abriendo la puerta – Pero va en contra de las reglas.

\- Eso jamás me ha detenido.

* * *

Crucé el pasillo casi tropezando en mis propios pasos. Jamás creí que la tarea de correr se me diera tan mal estando nerviosa, pero allí estaba, llegando por fin a la habitación de Diana y tocando la puerta exageradamente. Los siguientes segundos que pasaron posteriormente, me parecieron infernales, y no alejé la vista del techo hasta que la puerta se abrió. Pero, decepcionantemente, no era a Diana a quien tenía en frente. Barbara se arregló la bata antes de preguntarme que hacía allí a estas horas.

\- Es que necesito hablar con Diana – Le respondí, pero su gesto no se mostraba muy satisfecho – Me surgió una duda sobre una materia y quiero que me ayude.

\- ¿Y a estas horas se te ocurre preguntar? Vaya, si Diana ni siquiera está aquí – Barbara se quejó y prontamente Hannah la acompañó, separando la abertura de la puerta para poder mostrarse entera. Yo la miré, tal vez con la misma cara de desesperación con la que le respondí a Barbara. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y no le dio más rodeos al asunto.

\- Diana está haciendo la ronda centinela, como todas las noches. Si quisieras encontrarla, tendrás que estar fuera. Normalmente no le gusta que la molesten después de ella; se pone a estudiar; así que es tu única oportunidad para preguntarle lo que quieras preguntar.

\- Extrañamente amable – Proclamé sin querer en voz alta, y antes de partir, les di una pequeña reverencia por la ayuda – Gracias, chicas.

\- Sí, ya solo vete.

Nuevamente corriendo, al final, me preguntaba de qué tanto serviría todo este escándalo que estoy montando. Lo mejor sería que dejara a Diana tranquila por esta noche, que la dejara descansar y no sobre pensar las cosas que recientemente pasaron. Ella podría estar molesta sí, o mucho peor, herida y triste. Pero eso solo me hace pensar en que abandonar esta adrenalínica aventura sería lo mejor para las dos. Yo necesito pensar más lo que voy a decirle, más lo que ella podría querer escuchar, más de lo que realmente está pasando en esta pseudo-relación. Por lo que, me detuve a medio camino, entre los corredores externos de la academia y el patio principal, mirando la soledad del lugar y lo espeluznante de las estatuas en mitad de la noche. Sus sombras esparcían miedo en mi interior, pero la sensación reconfortante que encontré al echarme la mano en el bolsillo y sujetar a Alcor de cristal en mis dedos, me dio la confianza necesaria para seguir adelante, sintiendo el pasto haciéndome cosquillas en la planta de mis pies descalzos. Sólo ahora me daba cuenta de que no traía los zapatos puestos, mala suerte.

En fin, que, de igual forma, me propuse a andar por allí, curioseando los misterios que entregaba la oscuridad, tan silenciosa y fría. El viento también soplaba diferente, además de helado, escalofriante. No me imaginaba que así podía sentirse andar de noche por Luna Nova, completamente sola y sin ningún propósito rondando en mi cabeza. Todo vacío. Pero así era. Inmensamente apasionante.

Decidí, entonces, tomar asiento sobre la grama, estirando mis piernas y afirmándome con las manos. Allá, el cielo a lo alto, se veía bellísimo, tan lleno de estrellas y luces blancas. Ellas inspiraron en mí un sosiego tan grande, que involuntariamente cerré los ojos y me puse a respirar profundo, reteniendo el olor de la noche, su fragancia singular. Hasta que el eco silencioso de pisadas sobre el suelo, me advirtió de la presencia esperada de otro personaje misterioso. Al verla, sus ojos azules se me confundieron con lo majestuoso del cielo e, inconscientemente, alargué mis labios para recibir un beso de Diana, pero ella pasó de eso y se sentó a mi lado, después de que su capucha cayera sobre mi pecho. Mal, porque abría sido un beso perfecto, pero agradezco el hecho de recibir un poco más de calor. Me agarré del abrigo y terminé recostada en el suelo, siguiendo el recorrido de la vía láctea.

Diana, por otro lado, parecía muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, lo que provocó un serio retraso en su posterior discurso.

\- Hace frío – Ella profirió con gran prudencia, guardando su escoba a un costado de su cuerpo. Yo no le respondí nada – Y no deberías estar fuera, Akko. El toque de queda comenzó hace un buen rato.

\- Tú estabas acá ¿Cómo es que puedes y yo no?

\- Pues, yo hago las rondas nocturnas para evitar que alumnas como tú se mueran de frío. Es por eso por lo que tengo el derecho…

\- Un privilegio, diría – Suspiré, girándome hacia ella y recordando la razón por la que estaba en este sitio en primer lugar. Yo llevé mi mano hasta el bolsillo de mi pantalón corto y de él saqué a Alcor, haciéndolo volar a través de las estrellas. Diana me miró, totalmente silenciosa, sin siquiera sonreír – Ya sé porque lo haces.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Las rondas de vigilancia… - Diana frunció los labios, no convencida de lo que hablaba. Aun así, quise continuar – Es porque cada vez que las llevas a cabo, puedes maravillarte con un cielo precioso, te envidio.

\- Supongo que puedes tener razón en eso.

Pronto la vi recostándose a mi lado, a una distancia considerable, pero con la misma actitud relajada que podía ser común ver en mí, muy extraño verlo en ella. Sin preverlo, sus facciones se descomprimieron y una paz exquisita la envolvió, haciéndome sentir completamente embelesada por su tranquilidad. Diana podría ser como la noche, ella era como la noche, tan calmada y misteriosa a la vez. Tan oscura que me perdía, pero tan clara que me arrullaba. Yo no la entiendo, ni entiendo qué fue lo que vio en mí para decirme que le gustaba. Sin embargo, sus acciones eran muy decididas. Me gustaría tener esa confianza en mí misma, el poder de decir con toda certeza qué es lo que siento por ella, no complicarme, simplemente sentirla como algo innato en mí y, de la cual, no me será fácil escapar. Me gustaría no sentir la necesidad de, a veces, querer tenerla lejos y, otras, tenerla tan cerca que me asfixie, que no me deje vivir si no está a mi lado.

Alternativamente, siento que quisiera tenerla encima de mí todo el tiempo, tanto, que ni siquiera el más fino alfiler pudiese interponerse entre nosotras. Quisiera respirar el mismo aire que ella respira. Quisiera ser todo lo que sus ojos ven y que ella fuese todo lo que yo veo. Como ahora, que lo siento tan fuerte que hasta duele. Duele estar tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos. Duele mucho.

\- Oye ¿Qué tienes? – Sorprendida, miré a Diana acercándose a mí y arrugué el entrecejo, confundida de lo que me preguntaba.

\- ¿Qué tengo de qué? – Le dije después, sintiendo como sus manos limpiaban lágrimas que de mis ojos salieron, sin que me diese cuenta. Ella viéndome preocupada.

\- Estás llorando ¿Acaso estás triste por algo? – Asentí, bajo su consternada mirada – ¿Y qué es? ¿Por qué te has puesto de pronto así?

\- Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo a que esto siga y ya no lo pueda detener, Diana. Un mes es mucho tiempo, es el suficiente. No más…

\- ¿Quieres terminarlo ya? ¿Ahora?

Diana se acomodó entre mis piernas y apoyó sus codos al nivel del piso, mirándome intensamente. Se notaba preocupada, pero dudo que sea por lo que le estoy diciendo. Después de todo, ella siempre me pidió sinceridad con respecto a mis sentimientos y aquí estoy yo, siendo sincera con ellos.

\- Es que no puedo hacerme cargo de todo esto, es mucho más grande que yo y no puedo. No puedo con la necesidad de quererte cerca todo el tiempo – Agarré su cara – O que no te separes de mí… No quiero ni imaginarlo, ni siquiera pensar en lo fuerte que esto se volverá y que, en algún punto de nuestras vidas, se tenga que terminar. Prefiero que sea ahora, que todavía me encuentro capaz de superarlo.

\- Akko…

\- Por favor, Diana. Terminemos con esto ¿Sí? Yo no soy buena para ti.

Hay silencio, yo cierro mis ojos, y como un murmullo que suena a través de todo lo que existe, solo su voz me paraliza al escucharla decir:

\- _Si quieres que terminemos, eso haremos._

Un alivio tremendo se generó en mi pecho tras oír aquello. Y como un globo de aire que lo pierde lentamente, me deshice sobre el pasto, sintiendo mi cuerpo totalmente relajado. Qué bien se sentía poder escucharlo, que saliese de sus labios y que lo entendiera tan bien. Porque esa es Diana, la chica que no se queja de lo que su vida le regala, ni de las decepciones, ni las tristezas. Aquello solo la hace más fuerte. Y eso es lo mejor para las dos, para ambas.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué es esta sensación que abruma todos mis sentidos? ¿Por qué Diana une nuestros labios cuando acabamos de terminar nuestra relación? Esto es exactamente lo inverso a lo que debería hacer. Ni su boca debería estar acariciando la mía, ni mi lengua acariciando la suya. No debería abrazarme y yo no debería abrazarla a ella, ni acercarla más, ni poseerla más. Por lo que, resistiéndome con un ímpetu impertérrito, logro increparla con dificultad, sobre su boca.

\- Aléjate

Ella no demora en responderme, sin ningún signo de que vaya a hacerme caso.

\- Nunca podría hacerlo.

Aquello me molestó de sobre manera y apreté más su cuerpo sobre al mío, preguntando con desagrado al hablar:

\- ¿Por qué no? – A lo que ella respondió nuevamente, con gracia en sus palabras.

\- Porque me tienes atrapada.

No sé si lo dijo de forma figurativa o no. Pero si de algo debiese estar segura, hasta este punto, es que lo de nosotras todavía no se acababa y, quizás, tenga mucho más para contar.

\- Te amo…

* * *

 _Continuará (?)_

 _ **Bueno, bueno, lo que digo siempre: Cualquier falta de ortografía, un hechizero lo hizo.**_

 _ **Y, ¿A qué no saben porque esta historia se llama reverso? (Un nombre bastante flojo)**_

Cambiando el tema, aprovecharé para dar gracias a todos los comentarios de mis One-Shot, que como son One-Shot, no puedo contestarlos, pero sí que los leo y les agradezco que gusten de mi forma de escribir y que esto los entretenga. Un poco de Diakko no le hace mal a nadie.

Así que, gracias a: LostNeko120, jaydisita.8709, Syaoran Li Clow, Fer, Darksun17, Weirdown25, Vanss Izumi, Wendy Dragnell y Yuzuchi Mbp (Escribiría más, pero me falta la tinta)

Que tengan buena tarde, día, noche.

L-Lauriet.


	5. Chapter 5

_El tiempo ha pasado, pero he leído sus comentarios y me he sentado escribir y continuar esta historia, que juro por mis manos, tendrá un final._

 _A no seeeer..._

* * *

\- _Hagamos un pacto…_

\- _Muy bien._

\- _Podemos seguir siendo novias, pero dame un tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza ¿Sí?_

Recuerdo que después de decirle aquello, el rostro de Diana no se quedó tan satisfecho como esperaba, pero yo ya no podía hacer nada más. Esta cosa, estos sentimientos que me persiguen, son inexactos y me hacen sentir confundida. Me hacen querer huir de ellos porque no entiendo el pavor que me provocan. Estar con alguien, tener una relación formal con una persona, no es sencillo. Requiere de tiempo y sobre todo cercanía, algo que casualmente nosotras dos no tenemos y que, debo aclarar, yo no he hecho más que aumentar.

Ayer por la noche terminamos nuestra pequeña charla. Diana se notaba algo abatida, sin embargo, su rostro no lo reflejó por mucho tiempo y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, con aires petulantes e impertérritos. Aquello me dio risa, pero hice de todo para ocultarlo y finalmente nos separamos a medio camino. Ella siguiendo su curso hacia las placenteras habitaciones de la clase alta y yo regresando a mi humilde trinchera.

Quizás muchos crean que fui algo egoísta al decidir por las dos, pero definitivamente esto será lo más sano para ambas. Antes existía una distancia inexpugnable, que ninguna de las dos quería, y ahora ésta se convirtió en una consensuada paritariamente. ¡Qué mejor!

\- ¿Qué mejor?

Continué repitiendo, mientras mi brazos y puños se aferraban a lo blando de mi almohada. Todavía no me levantaba y todavía no había necesidad de hacerlo, pues las lesiones en mi cuerpo me habían brindado un asilo temporal, por al menos, unos dos días más. Bien, porque así tendría tiempo de limpiar mi mente de malos pensamientos y alivianar mi cuerpo de responsabilidades y las futuras muecas en el rostro de Diana.

Ya podía imaginarla, mirando desde su altura, sobre su empinada nariz. Con su cabello rubio platinado cubriendo sus dos hombros, el que fácilmente retira con un movimiento de manos elegante. _Dulzura de chica._

\- Y es que, si lo pienso bien, realmente no me gusta tanto.

Me senté sobre el colchón y miré al techo con convicción.

\- Quiero decir, de las muchas razones por las que podría gustarme están… ¡Uno! Que es bonita y ¡Dos! Que es inteligente… y cariñosa, cuando puede serlo. Digo, eso no se lo puedo quitar. Tiene motivaciones lindas para hacer las cosas, pero a veces siento que… son tan… incorrectas. ¡Es como si me extorsionara para aceptar salir con ella! ¡Y es por es que no me gusta!

\- ¿Desde cuando adquiriste el hábito de hablar sola?

De pronto, la insólita presencia de Sucy en la habitación, hizo que mi cuerpo se petrificara del terror al haber sido descubierta en tremenda confesión. Pero para mi suerte, ella no parecía realmente sorprendida por algo, así que eso todavía me daba la ventaja. Únicamente tenía que actuar con cautela. A discreción.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sucy? ¿No tenías clases? – Pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema.

\- Por supuesto – Y para mi suerte, ella respondió como esperaba. Neutral – Es que olvidé un libro y lo vine a buscar antes.

\- Jo. Y luego a mi sí me retan por olvidar algo, supongo que ahora tengo el permiso para burlarme de ti – Sonreí con sorna y la observé poner una de sus caras de fastidio cotidianas.

\- Como digas, pero si quiera lo intestes, yo publicaré a los cuatro vientos lo que has estado hablando.

Ridículo. Simplemente ridículo. ¡No pude ser descubierta!

* * *

Al tercer día, ya sin excusas de por medio, en el desayuno estuve con la mirada fija a la tostada con mantequilla en mi plato, sin la capacidad de sostenerle ¡en ningún momento! la mirada a Sucy. Con la palabra "pánico" escrita en medio de la frente. Si era cierto lo que ella profesaba saber, yo estaba perdida y dependía exclusivamente de su silencio. Pero no había nada concreto. Solo paranoia pululando alrededor de mi cabeza.

Y quería que se detuviera, que se detuviera ¡ya!

\- Akko.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Observé, con la espalda tensa, como Sucy y Lotte se taparon los oídos al oírme, e inmediatamente me giré hacia la persona que me llamada, teniendo el infortunio de que fuese Diana quien me recibía con una mirada inocente y sorprendida. No podía tener más mala suerte.

\- Mmh… Buenos días, yo sólo quería ofrecerte mi desayuno. Pensé que tendría hambre por la mañana, pero la verdad no me encuentro muy bien, así que pensé en dártelo, ya que veo que el tuyo no te termina de convencer.

\- ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Pregunté, e hice el ademán de levantarme, pero me detuve antes de hacer algo estúpido. Tenía a Sucy detrás de mí, tenía a Sucy detrás de mí.

\- Es un dolor de cabeza – Diana respondió y dejó el pedazo de tarta sobre la mesa, a la vez que reacomodaba todos los demás objetos para que éste tuviera cabida, con la delicadeza de una dama – Me provoca ligeros mareos y prefiero no arriesgarme con los alimentos.

Okay. Quizás hasta este punto exista gente que se pregunte cómo es que Diana tiene un pedazo suculento de tarta, mientras que yo tengo como platillo principal una tostada con mantequilla fundida. La razón es más sencilla de lo que creen y se debe al dicho: "A quién madruga, Dios lo ayuda". Sólo que en este caso no es Dios, sino los cocineros que horneaban una cantidad fija de tartas para aquellos que se levantaban temprano y pedían una, las cuales se acababan hasta quedar solo pan con algún otro acompañamiento. Mi menú recurrente.

\- ¿No crees que deberías ir a la enfermería, Diana? Quizás tengan algo para tu dolor.

Afortunadamente, Lotte también demostró interés en la salud de Diana y se convirtió en mi cuartada perfecta, porque ¿Qué hay de malo en que una amiga se preocupe por otra? Jaque mate.

\- Supongo que es una buena idea y debí empezar por ahí. Muchas gracias.

Ambas se sonrieron amablemente. Y de alguna forma, me pregunté cuánto más podrían parecerse entre las dos. Atentas, educadas y respetuosas. Buena combinación.

\- Entonces las dejaré.

\- ¡Oh, Diana! Antes ¿Podrías decirle a Barbara que, si quiere pasar a buscar el volumen de Nightfall que quiere, lo haga antes de las cinco? Debo salir después.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Entonces se alejó. Y aunque se vio tan normal como siempre, siendo la misma Diana que conocí en un principio, tuve la sensación de que aquella cortesía había sido totalmente planificada. ¿Se siente mal, se levanta temprano y pide un pedazo de tarta? Eso no me lo creo…

Sigue mimándome, indiscutidamente. Y viendo el dulce, puedo comprobarlo con certeza. Ni siquiera lo tocó. ¡Extorción!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? – Sucy me habló de repente, sonriendo traviesa – ¿Temes que le haya echado veneno?

\- Eso suena más a algo que harías tú.

\- Y no lo discuto. Pero cambiando de tema ¿A dónde saldrás hoy, Lotte?

\- ¿Uh? Ah – Lotte saltó desprevenida en su silla y sonrío avergonzada luego – No es nada, iré a la biblioteca de la ciudad y Frank me acompañara.

\- Siguió insistiendo, ¿No? - La voz plana de Sucy y los sonrojos avergonzados de Lotte, me hicieron tantear los ojos de lado a lado, como en un partido de tenis. Esperando aquello que respondiese mi amiga en su lugar.

\- Bueno, sí. Lo ha hecho tanto que no creo que sea malo darle una oportunidad.

\- ¿Vas a salir con Frank? – E impertinente como ella sola, Amanda llegó a nuestro lado, guindando del cuello a Lotte – Más secretos en el grupo, eso no lo podemos permitir ¿Qué traman?

Jasminka y Constanze se unieron consecuentemente a la mesa.

\- N-no, no es nada, A-Amanda – Lotte dijo, intentando aflojar su agarre, pero como no lo logró, fui yo la que tuvo que ir en su rescate, golpeando disimuladamente el brazo de mi única amiga americana e imprudente.

\- Cuellos delicados - Dije y ella lo comprendió.

\- Cierto, cierto. Pero ¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicas? Primero Akko con Andrew y ahora Lotte con Frank ¿Qué sigue? Sucy con… con… - Amanda se giró a la susodicha y la miró en seco – ¿Y a ti quien te gusta?

\- Pues, tú podrías ser una candidata perfecta si quisieras prestarte para mis experimentos.

Amanda se rió con suficiencia.

\- No me gusta por donde van los tiros, eso es raro.

\- Y no soy la única rara en el grupo ¿No es así?

Aunque no lo dijo, sé perfectamente que Sucy se refería a mí, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, nadie entendió realmente a qué se refería, por lo que, la única en reír fue Amanda.

Esto se convertirá en un verdadero infierno, si sigue así.

* * *

Hoy estuve husmeando, _sin querer,_ entre las cosas de la maestra Úrsula. Y con "sin querer", me refiero a aprovechar el tiempo en que no estaba, para así poder entretenerme con algo. Un papiro, una bola de cristal o algún artilugio mágico que tuviese que fuese lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerme ocupada, pero como no lo encontré; a cambio, levanté un caleidoscopio común y corriente que me fascinó por sus colores y formas. Al llegar Úrsula y darme el pequeño repaso de su materia, también me dijo que podía llevármelo si me hacía tanta ilusión y yo acepté sin pensármelo dos veces. Un caleidoscopio podía ser muy interesante si se utilizaba de la manera correcta. Por lo que ahora, solo tenía que ocurrírseme cómo, mientras caminaba mirando por su lente multicolor, que me abstrajo lo necesario como para hacerme chocar con alguien.

Quitándomelo, no me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir la espalda de Diana frente a mí. Ella me miró, con una ceja alzada y un poco molesta. Y sabiendo que era yo, esa mueca no cambió.

Por otro lado, yo tragué forzadamente la saliva acumulada en mi boca.

\- Perdón, no te vi.

\- Ya me doy cuenta – Ella dijo y cerró el libro que la había mantenido distraída, para así seguir hablando – ¿Nuevo juguete?

\- Me lo dio Úrsula-sensei. Muy bonito ¿No? – Yo respondí con real emoción en mi voz, extendiéndolo frente a sus ojos. Ella miró el caleidoscopio dorado y luego lo ignoró, como si no fuese tan grandioso. Preguntando a cambio otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el regalo que te di?

\- ¿Qué regalo?

\- ¿Nunca lo abriste? Fue el que te di en la enfermería… Pensé que tú…

\- ¡Ah! El llavero, dices.

Entonces lo comprendí y asentí lentamente a ello, sonriendo de lado. Diana se alegró, de alguna forma, de que lo hubiese recordado y me lo dejó saber por esa sutil sonrisa ilusionada que me dio y que no tenía idea de que iba a quebrar tan rápidamente. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije.

\- Lo perdí.

Con una sencillez tremenda, como si no me importara. Como si aquel pedazo de vidrio no tuviera nada especial para mí. Como si no fuera el primer regalo que recibo de una persona que me dice que me ama. Eso fue caer bajo, incluso para mí. Y aun así y con todo esto, no me dolió que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y sus ojos se entristecieran. Aquello me quemó por dentro.

\- Entiendo, así que no te gustó.

\- Era precioso, Diana. Pero tú me conoces… No soy muy buena cuidando las cosas.

\- Posiblemente.

Su congoja fue palpable en ese instante y sentí las imperantes ganas de consolarla, sin embargo, no había razón para ello cuando yo lo había provocado a sabiendas. Simplemente, mi mirada se pegó sobre el caleidoscopio y se deslizó por él, de punta a punta, distrayéndome antes de que Diana quisiera volver a hablar, derrotada.

\- Akko – Ella me llamó y levanté la mirada, sin que sus ojos llegaran a toparse realmente con los míos. Los de ella parecían, más bien, lejanos, apartados de la realidad terrenal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Respondí entonces, sintiendo la garganta apretada.

\- ¿De verdad sigues siendo mi novia?

Pregunta capciosa, difícil de responder. Incluso retórica, no debía responder. No debía mentirle y no debía ser sincera. Tenía que guardarlo y mostrarlo a la vez. Que ella me entendiese sin explicárselo. Y no hallando mejor solución al asunto, opté por un beso. Algo sencillo para las dos, algo que había ocurrido entre nosotras en más de una ocasión y que hace tiempo no pasaba. Sus labios tocando los míos o, más bien, lo míos enteritos sobre los de ella. En un movimiento abrupto, sorpresivo. Casi la hice trastabillar y su cuerpo involuntariamente se tiró hacia atrás, pensando en un ataque, pero resultando ser mucho más satisfactorio que aquello.

Un beso que funde y que no respira, que me provoca deshacerme arriba de ella, porque sé que me sostendrá, pero no sé hasta cuándo. Uno del que no me separo, pues tiene sabor a gloria y fresas dulces y frescas, que se vuelve fruicioso al sentir su jugo resbalando por mi boca. Yo lo quería de verdad, de verdad, verdad. Pero Diana…

Con su agarre firme en mis mejillas, no hizo falta que me lo aclarase. Supongo que lo estaba esperando y fue mi mejor movimiento.

Hasta que alguien se asomó de entre los pasillos.

* * *

Primero y lo aclaramos de inmediato: Cualquier falta de ortografía que pillen por ahí, ya saben ¡Un hechizero lo hizo!

Y segundo, pues, como ven es un capítulo corto y más consiso, ya que busco que sea más simple de leer y queden en claro algunas cosas que ya irán tomando forma. Comenzando por a entender a Akko.

Por otro lado, **_pretendo continuar esta historia y terminar las que queden pendientes_** , para así hacer nuevas, de otras temáticas tal vez.

Y aprovecharé también, para responder a algunos usuarios que me han estado pidiendo algunas cosillas.

\- Primero, **otro día en el paraiso** está terminada, _no more_ capítulos, aunque dije que sí, sólo porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que pasó con esta historia xD (que haya bloqueo autorístico escritil). Es malo forzarlo :v

\- Segundo, alguien me preguntó (Un Guest, ¿Jade West? Ah, no,no, un Guest) que en qué otros sitios podía contactarme y para ello les digo, tengo un _**instagram**_ con el nombre de **L-lauriet** , en donde puden seguirme si quieren preguntarme algo en concreto o alguna otra cosa, ya ven que si no subo historias es complejo poder responderles a tiempo y eso me produce pesar. Así que cualquier inquietud que tengan, ya saben donde encontrarme, además de aquí :D (y subo Diakko, lindo Diakko) *SPAM*

ADEMÁS QUIERO SABER SI ALGUIEN SIGUE PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES QUE LA CONTINÚE, NO DUDES EN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO Y 20 DOLARES, PARA QUE ESTA COMUNIDAD SIGA CRECIENDO.

like, favoritos.

 **L-lauriet**

*No paro con el SPAM*

Sígueme ;D

*No paro*


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya estamos por el quinto capítulo, sí señor._

 _Espero que hayan tenido unas_

 _FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE EL AÑO LES TEMRINE IGUAL._

 ** _Cualquier falta de ortografía, les digo desde ya que, me dio mucha flojera revisarlas, así que por supuesto que habrá y ningún hechizero lo hizo. Son mías con mucho cariño para ustedes ¡MUA!_**

* * *

Admito que, durante mi corta vida estudiantil, he tenido muchos momentos de peligro en los que me he sentido al borde del precipicio, en suspensión, con la punta de mis zapatos rozando el borde de la montaña mientras pequeñas migas de tierra se desprende debajo de ellos. Una tras otra, como gotas en el lavado. Pero jamás en mi vida ¡En toda mi vida! Había pasado por un momento tan adrenalínico como éste y del que dependía toda mi futura estancia en la academia. No quería rumores, ni comentarios, ni miradas extrañas. Mucho menos el rechazo, que ya de por sí me había costado tanto superar. Tuve que escalar tan duro, tan fuerte, tan decididamente, que el sólo pensar en volver a caerme, era como creer que otra vez mi historia se repetiría. Y yo no quería empezar desde cero, volver a hacer todo lo que en un pasado hice, sólo por un estúpido error del cuál no estaba pudiendo escapar. En el cual, mi cuerpo no cooperaba y se quedaba entumecido en su sitio, esperando lo peor. Cerrando los ojos. Conteniendo el aliento.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Yo tenía una persona conmigo, alguien astuta y resuelta, que por muchas adversidades que le pusiese el destino en el camino, siempre sabía como levantarse y seguir adelante. Siempre encontraba la solución a los problemas y actuaba acorde a ello, sin dudarlo. Y siempre estuvo allí, en los momentos en lo que más lo necesité. Como yo con ella. Por lo que, cuando apenas sentimos los pasos ajenos acercándose paulatinamente a nosotras, tras el cruce de la esquina derecha en el pasillo, Diana fue lo suficientemente rápida como para escondernos detrás de un pilar, guardando silencio y observando cautelosa la zona.

Una chica pasó por ahí, una cualquiera, de esas que no yo tenía el gusto ni el disgusto de conocer. Y que, por suerte o milagro, no se enteró de nada; de nada además de un brillante caleidoscopio dorado tirado en el piso, que no dudó en recoger y llevar consigo. ¡Hugh! ¡Ese era mío! ¿Cuándo lo dejé caer? Como fuese, ya estaba hecho y en cuanto ella se alejó por completo, Diana y yo salimos de nuestro escondite, ya respirando mejor, pero con un duro pesar en el pecho.

\- Hoy, hermanos, estamos de duelo – Comenté viendo el pasillo por donde perdí mi juguete y Diana hizo igual, sólo que sus ojos no estaban realmente dolidos. Ella estaba bien, pues no había perdido nada. Ella nunca pierde.

\- Si tanto te gusta puedo comprarte otro – Me dijo después y yo rápidamente levanté mi mano en desaprobación. No necesitaba hacerlo.

\- No. Está bien. Dejémoslo así. No se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada.

\- Insisto, de verdad no me costaría.

¿Quién lo sabe? Quizás sí le costase, porque nunca sería el mismo caleidoscopio, no tendría ni su color, ni sus espejos. No tendría la misma experiencia, ni pertenecería a la mismísima Chariot. Definitivamente, no sería mi caleidoscopio, y si no era el mío, entonces ¿Para qué querría otro?

\- Y yo insisto en que no hace falta. Ni siquiera alcancé a agarrarle cariño.

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor – Diana dijo y me vio con seriedad, cruzada de brazos – Aunque advierto que persistir es innecesario en estos momentos. Así que, cambiando el tema, debo decir que te la has jugado mucho hoy.

\- Ni que lo digas – Suspiré aliviada de eludir una posible catástrofe – Y no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Eso tampoco me hace sentir mejor.

\- Pero lo importante es guardar las apariencias. No querrás que alguien se entere de lo de nosotras. Yo no quiero que la gente comience a comentar cosas raras y demás. Suficiente tengo con mi ya desgastada reputación. No quiero que se burlen de mí.

Puede que tras decir aquello, una fibra sensible se removiera dentro del corazón de Diana, y la moviera hasta que sus brazos quedaran agazapados a mi cuerpo, de forma cariñosa y para nada aprensiva. Se sentía cálido sobre su pecho y su palpitar lento y rítmico daba la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro, lleno de protección y mimos. Justo como ella.

Por unos minutos, me dejé llevar por ese encanto, por su cuerpo pegado al mío y por su aroma escapando de su piel en una combinación de jabones y perfumes con esencia cítrica. Envolvente. Y, no sé exactamente qué sentía ella en esos momentos, pero esperaba que al menos se encontrara tan a gusto como yo lo estaba ahora. Como, ser atractiva para ella también ¿Sabes? Que su nariz oliese mi cuello y que éste oliese tan bien como lo hacía el de ella, sólo que, a diferencia de Diana, yo no usaba ningún perfume, ni siquiera alguna colonia. Eso era cosa de Lotte, ella sí se tomaba el tiempo para arreglarse de forma adecuada. Pero yo, era una historia completamente distinta. Podía bañarme si me levantaba temprano. Cosa que usualmente no pasaba, así que optaba por hacerlo en las tardes, a veces. Y de cosméticos y otras cosas, ni se hable. No es que particularmente no quisiera hacerlo, pero no era algo que rondara mi cabeza constantemente, era prescindible para mí.

Aun así, Diana debería considerarse con suerte al tener a alguien tan naturalmente linda como yo a su lado.

\- No todos los días una chica tan bien parecida como yo, te deja abrazarla de forma tan íntima… Digo.

 _"Ay, no. Lo dije en voz alta."_

Menos mal, la risa de Diana era disimulada, porque de haber sido otra, ya me hubiese querido morir. Ella me miró y dejó un beso en mi frente, apartándome el flequillo, para luego volver a ordenarlo en su lugar. Siempre tan perfeccionista.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no todos los días sucede – Dijo, y por más que intenté tomarlo como una broma, su rostro afable más me convencía de lo contrario. Ella estaba hablando en serio – Gracias por permitírmelo. En especial, porque estos días has estado actuando un poco extraño.

\- No me conoces, quizás actúo así a menudo, sólo que tú no lo habías notado.

\- A ver, sé que eres extraña, pero me refiero a tu ostentosa forma de rechazarme constantemente; evitarme, más bien dicho – Diana se alejó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos con sus inexpresivos ojos azules. Generalmente tenía esa manía de representar nada más que seriedad con ellos. Muy pocas veces parecían advertir otro sentimiento – No te siento cómoda, no te había sentido cómoda hasta ahora. Y sé que ya hablamos de esto y que quedamos en un acuerdo, pero… ¿Realmente quieres seguir? No quiero forzarte a nada y lo sabes…

\- Y no me fuerzas, Diana – Yo repliqué, dando palmadas en su pecho hasta lograr separarme totalmente de él, fuera de su alcance – Y sé que la situación ha estado tensa desde ese entonces, pero que sepas que estoy tratando de solucionarlo.

\- Tienes un problema – Ella expresó convencida y yo elocuentemente lo negué.

\- ¡No! Es otra cosa… Es… Tú no lo entenderías.

\- Si me lo explicaras, tal vez sí.

\- Intenté explicártelo días atrás, pero no dio resultado. Diana, esto es más grande que yo y tomará tiempo para que decida qué hacer.

\- ¿Y en tanto qué? ¿Quieres que te espere?

\- Pues… sí, si eso quieres.

\- No lo sé, se siente raro. Es como si solo estuvieras diciéndome esto, porque no quieres asumir que realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti. Ya te lo dije una vez…

\- Y no necesitas repetírmelo – Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y continué hablando yo – No sigas haciendo esto más incómodo de lo que ya es.

\- ¿En serio sientes algo por mí?

\- Eso creo.

\- Muy bien…

* * *

A la hora de la cena, mientras la mayor parte de las alumnas ya se encontraban en el comedor, me topé con Diana de casualidad. Yo ya estaba sentada en mi mesa, la que generalmente acostumbrábamos a ocupar Lotte, Sucy y yo cada vez que veníamos a comer, y por azarosos movimientos de pupila, la mía cayó sobre la de ella, mientras ésta caminaba hacía otra mesa vacía, bastante alejada de la nuestra. Creo que la saludé sacudiendo los dedos disimuladamente y ella me sonrió de la misma forma, terminando por perderse una vez que yo me di la vuelta para seguir hablando con Sucy. Estábamos solas, Lotte ya se había ido hacía una hora y parecíamos bastante desanimadas sin una de nosotras presentes. Especialmente Sucy.

\- A veces siento que no te entretienes lo suficiente conmigo ¿Sabes? – Comenté entonces, tratando de devolverla a la Tierra, mientras ella sorbía y sorbía una caja de jugo de hongos. Asqueroso. Sucy me miró y lentamente dejó de sorber, pero no me dijo nada – Es como la vez que Annabel estuvo aquí. Te veías tan sombría porque Lotte no había venido a clases y me molestaste todo el día.

\- Bueno… A veces, usualmente, tiendes a ser muy ruidosa y yo necesito tranquilidad para hacer mis cosas o que te distraigas con alguien más. Con Lotte, por ejemplo.

\- Así que ocupas a Lotte como chivo expiatorio. No lo había pensado – Deduje, frunciendo un poco la nariz – Eso es muy grosero con ambas. Sucy malvada.

\- Tú opinión sobre mí es algo que realmente no me preocupa ni un poco.

\- ¡Hugh! Estás más borde de lo usual ¿Problemas?

\- No por el momento.

\- _¡Oh!… ¿Sientes envidia de Frank?_

No sé por qué lo dije, ni mucho menos sé de donde saqué la valentía para declarar una cosa como esa. No obstante, la mirada monótona y pérdida de Sucy, no fue lo que esperé en un inicio. ¿A qué sería peor atenerse? ¿A su tranquilidad o a su enojo? Lo cierto es que su actuar tan calmado, no provocaba nada de confianza en mí. Fue que, por ese lapso, ella siguió bebiendo, se detuvo, dejó la caja de lado y disimuladamente miró detrás de mi hombro, en una dirección fija. Yo me temí lo peor y, girando mi cuerpo para observar lo que veía a mis espaldas, me percaté de la mirada penetrante de Diana sobre mí.

¡¿Por qué justamente estas cosas me pasan a mí?! ¡¿Por qué Diana tiene que comportarse como una psicópata conmigo?!

Por supuesto que me volví lo más rápido que pude y me entregué de lleno a la leche de mi cena, a la vez que fingía que aquí nada ocurría, excepto por la mirada de Sucy menoscabándome.

\- ¿Sabes? – Ella dijo tan repentinamente, que me congelé en mi puesto – He empezado a notar que Diana te mira mucho… ¿Acaso eso se deberá a que…?

\- ¡No se debe a nada! – La frené antes de que continuara y aproveché de cambiar el tema – Lo que pasa es que te estás escapando de nuestra conversación anterior.

\- ¿Por insinuar que de alguna forma me intereso por Lotte? ¿O que quizás me guste? – Yo asentí sonrojada hasta las orejas – Pues no, en absoluto. Solo la considero mi amiga.

\- Pues bien, entonces deja de estar tan molesta por todo y anímate un poco más.

\- Me pregunto porque ahora sacas a relucir tanto este tema.

\- ¿Cuál tema?

\- Ya sabes. Que te guste una chica… Yo creo que estás ocultando algo y lo haces acusando a otras personas.

\- Eso es ridículo – Sonreí, cruzándome de brazos – En cualquier sentido es casi obvio que me gustan los hombres, ustedes mismas lo han notado.

\- ¿Lo dices por Andrew? – La vergüenza pudo más que yo y asentí, sonrojándome todavía más – Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Amanda ¿Estás saliendo con él?

\- ¿Eh? – Parpadeé – Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Y de quién era el regalo que te mandaron?

\- Pues, no lo sé… La carta no tenía remitente ¿No?

\- Es un fallo técnico, nada difícil de comprobar. Teniendo la caligrafía de la persona en cuestión podríamos saber a quién pertenece… Lástima que fuera solo Amanda quien la leyó… Y tú, claro.

\- No me fijé en eso ¿Cómo podría?

\- ¿Y no se te hace extraño? De la nada alguien te deja un regalo y te dice que, de hecho, han estado saliendo durante un mes completo y tú lo niegas todo… No me creo que exista alguien lo suficientemente loco como para inventar una relación contigo, mucho menos si se trata de ti. Además de que te has estado comportando de forma extraña, a veces desapareciendo por largos periodos de tiempo. Y si no es alguien de Luna Nova… Teniendo en cuenta que no conoces más personas fuera de la academia, no podría poner en duda de que se trata de Andrew o… Quizás, alguien que comparta más contigo… ¿Qué tal Diana?

Estoy completamente segura de que Sucy no podría estar diciendo esto, sino hubiese escuchado lo que dije aquella vez en la habitación. Esto estaba siendo simplemente un juego del que ella estaba segura iba ganando. Pero yo no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Así que ahora me tocaba actuar con naturalidad y fingir no saber de qué hablaba.

\- Andrew o incluso Diana, son personas a las que respeto muchísimo y ambos me agradan, pero no pasan de eso. Ser personas agradables. A Andrew con suerte lo veo y Diana… Ni siquiera somos lo suficientemente cercanas como para que insinúes que tenemos algo, además del claro hecho de que es una chica… Respecto a la carta, estoy considerando que se pudo tratar de una broma y, por supuesto que me avergonzaría de una broma así, eso es jugar con algo muy personal y que me cuesta aceptar… Y… ¿No te parece raro que Amanda se tomara tantas molestias para quitarme la carta y burlarse de mí? ¿Qué tal si ella misma la plantó? Regalarme un llavero es tan insignificante, que es como si alguien lo hubiese planeado a la rápida y lo hubiese puesto ahí sin más. Un juego de niños, hasta a mí se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor.

\- Mmh… No lo había pensado de esa manera, puede que estés en lo correcto, por primera vez en tu vida.

 _Amenaza neutralizada._

* * *

Cuando Lotte llegó a la habitación pasadas las ocho de la noche, su rostro se mostró sorprendido al tenernos a todas allí dentro. A nosotras y al grupo de Amanda compartiendo un rato de ocio. Claro esto no la molestó y, con su siempre amable sonrisa, saludó a cada una con un movimiento de mano tímido y calmado. Pasó a sentarse junto a Sucy, a los pies de su cama, mientras todas permanecíamos haciendo un círculo en derredor, sentadas en el escritorio o en las camas sobrantes. Y luego de eso, se formó la expectación e incertidumbre de su salida con Frank, cosa que todas queríamos saber, pero que Lotte no parecía advertir.

Ella se veía como si nada, viendo nuestros rostros pendientes de sus movimientos. Hasta que preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – Sintiéndose incómoda, mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Le pregunté yo devuelta, queriendo saber más – Saliste con Frank ¿No? ¿No piensas contarnos cómo te fue?

\- Ah, pues, no es realmente nada – Lotte se acomodó más sobre el colchón y sonrió – Llegué temprano a la biblioteca y me puse a mirar libros… Frank llegó unos minutos después y me acompañó un momento. Luego me invitó a tomar helados, pero le dije que tenía otras cosas que hacer… Básicamente me acompañó a todo lo que iba y… ¡Cierto! Eso me recuerda – Ella dijo de pronto y se giró a su bolso para sacar de él un paquete, extendiéndolo a Sucy – Encontré esto… Creo que te sirve para una de las pociones que estabas intentando hacer ¿No?

\- ¿Qué es? – Esta lo tomó con curiosidad, pero sus ojos no lo dejaron entrever con seguridad. Levantó el paquete entre sus manos y allí lo dejó, frente a frente.

\- Mmh… Se llama "Rayo de luz Azul" y es una esencia para pociones curativas, que puede ser usado en otras cosas igualmente. Pensé que te serviría…

Creí ver una sonrisa más tímida en Lotte entonces, y sus ojos azules se mostraron brillantes a través de sus lentes. Parecía feliz, ella se veía feliz. Pero no podría asegurar de que se trataba por algún sentimiento o anhelo de ser reconocida por Sucy. Eso es casi imposible. Ella misma me lo dijo, que la consideraba sola una amiga. Pero ¿Qué pasaba si se daba el caso de que Lotte no la considerara de la misma forma? ¿Y si a Lotte le gustaba Sucy?

Involuntariamente, me quedé mirando la escena por más tiempo del debido. Y mis orbes se volvieron a topar con los de Sucy, monótonos e inexpresivos. Durante ese momento, sentí que extrañaba a Diana y quería ir a verla, pero al mismo tiempo, pensé en lo raro que sería si lo dijera en voz alta. Como…

\- Me pregunto por qué siempre nos juntamos todas nosotras, pero nunca invitamos a Hannah, Barbara y Diana… Ellas también son como nuestras amigas ¿Saben?

Decirlo fue mucho más fácil que pensarlo y al segundo ya tenía a todas sobre mí, asombradas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Amanda – Qué te gustaría pasar tiempo con ellas?

\- Es un decir, sólo me lo preguntaba… Lotte se lleva bien con Barbara y a Hannah le gusta la comida de Jasminka…

\- ¿Qué hay de Diana? – Sugirió Lotte luego, planteándose la misma pregunta.

\- A ella nadie la soporta, y sus dos amigas no son mejores.

\- Pero a mi parecer Diana es muy cordial con nosotras – Siguió hablando Lotte, en respuesta a Amanda – Quizás es porque no te has detenido a conocerla bien. Yo pensaba que Barbara tampoco era muy simpática, pero me equivoqué y ahora la considero una buena amiga.

\- No podría decir lo mismo ni de Hannah ni de Diana. La señorita perfección es muy aburrida y con ella me sentiría prisionera y Hannah es bastante grosera cuando se lo propone.

\- No tiene muchas diferencias contigo, entones – Me burlé, sacando alguna que otra sonrisa, excepto de mi amiga pelirroja.

\- Lo que sea. Prefiero mantener una relación distante con ellas… No quiero escucharlas gimotear y decir: _Ay, allí viene la delincuente_. O cosas como esas. Pobre de las personas que se emparente en algún caso con ellas, sufrirán como no tienen idea.

\- Yo creo que exageras…

\- Tú me lo dirás. Son prejuiciosas, discriminadoras y Hannah y Barbara jamás le hubieran hablado a Akko si no fuera porque esta loca salió detrás de Diana. Nos hubieras ahorrado un dolor de cabeza de no haberla devuelto.

\- Y no hubiéramos liberado la magia al mundo, si no hubiera estado ella.

\- Sobrevalorada.

Sobrevalorada.

¿Será acaso esa la palabra que define a Diana? A mi me parece mucho más que eso o, quizás, mucho menos, dependiendo de cómo se le mire. Aunque definitivamente sus dos amigas no son mejores y, en cierto modo, Amanda tiene razón, ni Hannah ni Barbara me hablarían si Diana no se comportase más dócil conmigo. Incluso puede que todavía ni siquiera les agrade ni un poco. Y ¿Qué dirían si Diana les revelara que está saliendo conmigo? ¿Le dejarían de hablar? ¿Dejarían de ser sus amigas? O ¿Fingirían que no pasa nada? Como ahora ¿Qué dirían _mis_ amigas si se enteraran de que salgo con Diana? Amanda por supuesto que estaría en desacuerdo ¿Y las demás? ¿Fingirían que no les importa?

\- Ese es un problema…

\- ¿Ven? Akko sí está de acuerdo conmigo.

* * *

Cuando el atardece se pone, las estelas que escapan del sol trepan hasta llegar a lo más alto del cielo, sin alcanzar la oscuridad. Cuando ellas llegan a este punto, se distinguen tres colores, el azul oscuro, el violeta y el anaranjado, los cuales forman una postal hermosa en la cual se pueden apoyar mis ojos, mientras mis pensamientos se pierden en la inmensidad de la vida, aquí, en lo alto de la Torre Luna Nova. A veces me pregunto por qué este lugar siempre está tan vacío si la vista es bellísima, hasta que recuerdo que está prohibido venir aquí sin permiso y entonces me comienzo a preocupar. Menos mal a Finnelan-sensei jamás se le ha ocurrido que yo podría llegar tan alto, porque de lo contrario ya me hubiera bajado de un tirón de orejas.

En fin, sucede que necesitaba descansar, despegarme un poco de la realidad y subir a soñar, como lo hacía en un principio. Imaginando que algún día seré tan grande como Chariot y alcanzaré las estrellas, montana en una escoba casi tan rápida como la Shooting Star. Eso sucederá, algún día, pero por lo pronto, me toca esperar y desearlo con todo mi corazón.

\- ¡Cielos!… ¡Qué ganas de ver a la siempre maravillosa Diana!...

Procuré decirlo en un decibel loable, al mismo tiempo en que mi espalda se extendía sobre el frío piso de piedra. Sin embargo, jamás esperé que mis plegarias fueran cumplidas con tanta diligencia con tal de que, al abrir los ojos para evitar dormirme, la imagen de Diana apareciera sobre mi cabeza. Su rostro se veía extrañado y era sombreado por la solapa de su gran sombrero de bruja, el cual iba a juego con el uniforme de la academia. Ella me observó y sonrió, y yo rápidamente me senté, sintiendo mi corazón a mil.

\- ¿Y tú que rayos haces aquí? ¿Acaso ahora me espías, psicópata?

Aquella frase no pareció sentarle muy bien y su expresión se endureció un poco. Diana se había ofendido.

\- Si estoy aquí, no es precisamente por ti. Tengo asuntos que resolver en mi casa que es a donde me dirijo.

\- Vaya, vaya. Así que eso era…

Dije y me apresuré a ponerme de pie, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaleca naranja, a la par que escrutaba con diversión la figura de Diana. Ella estaba nerviosa, aunque no sé por qué. Yo no estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo más que mirarla, mirarla y acercarme. Hasta que me posicioné detrás de ella y la abracé por la cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo. Entonces pregunté:

\- ¿Y por qué no me llevas contigo y me presentas a tu tía como tu novia?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Diana se crispó de inmediato – Es un juego ¿Verdad? – Yo me reí y la solté.

\- Por supuesto que sí ¿Acaso enloqueciste? Nunca me presentaría ante tu tía de nuevo, me mataría si le dijésemos lo nuestro.

\- Muy probablemente. Sacas de quicio a cualquiera con tus tonterías.

\- Pero aun así me amas…

Fibra sensible. Diana a veces podía ser tan débil cuando se trata de mí. Ella simplemente se sonroja y todo comienza a fluir por su cuerpo, y se siente incluso estando a un par de centímetros. Su respiración pesada y sus movimientos torpes.

En un principio, puedo declarar, que esto no siempre fue así. Ella antes sabía controlarse mucho mejor, parecía tan segura de todo lo que hacía. Pero desde el día en que me dijo que me amaba, todo se volvió un tropiezo para ella. Ahora dudaba mucho y se avergonzaba más a menudo, en especial cuando yo se lo recordaba en tono de burla.

\- En fin, yo ya me voy.

\- Muy bien, no veremos cuando vuelvas.

Diana se montó en su escoba y, tan pronto como recitó el hechizo, se detuvo en medio del aire, flotando, para luego voltearse en mi dirección con la cara totalmente roja. Aquello me sorprendió muchísimo y me pregunté qué era lo que le ocurría, pero sin moverme ni un ápice de longitud. Ella seguía estática y vacilante.

\- Ahm… Me ausentaré por dos días – Comentó y yo sonreí de lado, sacudiendo los hombros.

\- Vaya, dos días sin mi acosadora ¿Qué será de mí sin ti? ¿Acaso quieres que te dé un recuerdo?

\- Bueno, más o menos.

Diana bajó de la escoba y volvió a ponerse delante de mí, un poco más segura de lo que había estado segundos atrás. Entonces supe que seguía a continuación, pero se me daba excelente fingir demencia para estas cosas, por lo que hoy tocaba torturarla un poco. Solo un poco, nada más.

\- Bien, siendo ese el caso – Yo hablé y tiré de uno de mis cabellos, tendiéndoselo luego con una gran sonrisa en la cara – Puedes quedártelo y olerlo cuando quieras.

\- No es a eso a lo que me refería.

\- ¿Acaso quieres uno más íntimo?

\- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

\- Me refiero a un objeto más personal – Me mordí la lengua, divertida – Como… Una pestaña o… Una pelusa de mi bolsillo derecho.

\- A veces ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento – Ella suspiró – Pero ¿Sabes? Esta vez no caeré. Ni siquiera lo intentaré por todo lo que ha estada pasando.

\- Una lástima porque sí me hubiera gustado un besito de despedida.

 _"Sé que quieres demostrar que eres más fuerte que esto, Diana, pero ahora verás que es imposible. Esto es una fuerza envolvente que te atrapa sin dejar salida. Tira y empuja, y tu no harás nada para cambiarlo, porque dependes tanto física como mentalmente de ello. Te vuelves frágil e indefensa. Y cualquier cosa que haga yo a continuación puede dañarte más de lo que podría cualquiera. Igual como me pasa a mí contigo. Amar a alguien es un suplicio."_

 _"Un verdadero calvario del que he querido huir todo este tiempo, pero del que todavía estrecho un lazo demasiado fuerte como para romperlo. Odio tanto quererte. Mi vida sería tan sencilla si no tuviera que estar contigo. Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas y de lo divertido que puede ser pasar el rato a tu lado, incluso cuando no hacemos nada, incluso cuando solo te veo ocupada o de lejos. Incluso cuando sé que todo sería maravilloso como antes, si no me viera enlazada al inmenso cariño que te tengo."_

 _"De verdad te quiero, pero no quiero volverme más frágil."_

* * *

 _Bueno, en este capítulo, yo creo que por fin entendemos lo que pasa realmente por la cabeza de Akko. Pero lo importante es lo que sigue a continuación, el cómo Akko se adaptará y qué desiciones tomará a partir de esto. Que, esperemos, sean las correctas para ella y no necesariamente para su relación._

 _Siento que al escribir desde dentro de la cabeza de Akko, empiezo a darle más razón a ella que a lo que sucede fuera. Es parte de escribir, supongo._

Por otro lado, agradezco mucho que les siga gustando esta historia, que me digan como se sienten (Frustrados y sufridos porque Akko no trata bien a Diana) Y la deuda de los 20 dólares la dejaré pasar, por ahora **Bl** Sólo por tratarse de ustedes.

 **Respecto a Diez pasos hacia ti, esa no está terminada, tengo que hacerlo, LOL.**

No olvides dejar tu hermoso comentario en los reviwes de este capítulo, porque si no lo haces me da la lesera (me frustro) y no escribo nada. Así soy yo, me rayo demasiado con las cosas y luego me oculto hasta nuevo aviso.

Y, una última pregunta ¿Qué opinan del omegaverse?

Yo ahí lo dijo.

L-lauriet


End file.
